Mum's the Word
by pottermum
Summary: Harry Potter's twin daughters decide its time they had a mother, and their Papa had a wife. Enter Ginny Weasley, just returned from America. But she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1 The Surprise

Harry Potter woke to the sound of giggling females. He groaned and stretched, glancing at the clock. Merlin, seven o'clock, in the morning!

He scratched himself, and half sat up. "Hello? Who's there?" he called.

More giggles. "It's us, Papa."

"Well, come in, us," teased Harry.

His bedroom door flung open and two girls ran in and jumped on his bed, both hugging him at the same time.

"Happy Birthday, Papa," they said together, as they often did.

Harry hugged them back, and kissed each one on their cheek. "Thank you, my girls."

"We made you breakfast, Papa," said one.

"Dobby," called the other.

POP Dobby appeared,, carrying a tray. "Many happy wishes to you on your birthday, Master Harry," he said grandly, making the two girls giggle again.

"Thanks, Dobby. My word, my breakfast looks delicious," said Harry, enthusiastically.

"Really, Papa?" asked one girl. "I made the pancakes."

"I told her Papa, that eggs and bacon would be better, but she insisted. I made the tea," said the other.

Harry looked at the tray. The three misshapen pancakes still looked a bit wet at the edges, and the tea was way too milky for Harry's tastes, but he took a sip and a bite and proclaimed it the best breakfast he ever ate.

"That's what you said last year, Papa," giggled one girl.

"Is it better than last years?" asked the other girl, worriedly.

"Of course it is. My girls are a whole year older, and make better breakfasts now," praised Harry, sipping his tea.

"We forgot Papa's card and present," said one girl.

"Let's go and get it now," said the other, and the two girls jumped off the bed and ran to their bedroom.

"A thousand apologies, Master Harry. They forbade Dobby from helping them," said a distressed Dobby. He clicked his fingers and the pancakes were light and fluffy, and the tea was exactly as Harry liked it.

"Thanks, Dobby. But mum's the word, okay?" said Harry, tapping his nose to indicate it was a secret. He hungrily gobbled up the pancakes before the girls returned. When they did, he was finishing off his tea. Dobby had taken the tray back to the kitchen.

"Here, Papa, here," cried one girl excitedly, as she climbed onto his bed again, stumbling a bit. Both girls settled either side of him, cuddling with him as he looked at his card.

"I drew the front," said one girl. She pointed at the stick figure with black hair. "That's you, Papa, crying cos you're old," she said.

"Why, it looks just like me," said Harry, in astonishment.

The girl beamed. "Open it up," she said excitedly.

"I drew that picture, Papa," said the other girl, pointing to the picture on the left side. "That's you, me and Teddy."

"Me and my two girls," said Harry. "It's brilliant! But who's this?" he pointed to another female figure standing next to him.

"We drew that together," they both said.

"See, that's me and Elly, Papa," said Teddy, pointing. Harry nodded.

"And that's you," said Elly, pointing to the familiar stick figure with black hair who now had a happy face.

Harry nodded again. "I'm happy again! But who's this? Don't tell me I have another daughter?" he teased.

Elly giggled. "Silly Papa, there's only me and Teddy."

Teddy nodded. "That's your birthday present. A wife for you-"

"-and a Mum for us," they chorused.

Harry was surprised. "A-a wife? Well, where is she? Did you wrap her up?" He looked around the room.

Teddy and Elly giggled. "Silly Papa, we haven't found her yet. We thought you should help us. We know what we want in a mum, but we don't know what you want for a wife."

"I don't know. This bed is only big enough for us. If I had a wife, I'd need a bigger bed," said Harry.

Teddy shrugged. "So get a bigger bed. I want a mum."

Harry smiled, that was his Theodora, practical as ever. Just like Remus, although she was as clumsy as Tonks.

"Mums and dads spend a lot of time in bed, so a bigger one would be good," said Elly. "That's what Vicky told us," she said, when Harry looked at her in surprise. She blushed slightly, and her hair changed to a silver blonde, like Victoire Weasley's. Harry smiled at her, his Elladora, so like her mother, Tonks, although she shared her father's love of learning.

"Well, if I see someone who I think will make the best mum for you, I'll let you know. Right now, I have to get up and go to work," said Harry, pretending to get up.

The girls laughed and pulled him back down. "Papa, it's a holiday today, remember? For your birthday! Grandma Molly told us," said Teddy.

"Well, so it is. Hmm, Grandma Molly must have forgotten, because she usually invites me over for tea and a big birthday cake," said Harry, frowning.

"She didn't forget, Papa, but it's a surprise," said Elly, earnestly.

"Elly! You told," scolded Teddy.

"I didn't tell him about the party," said Elly, defensively.

"Well, you did now," scowled Teddy. She shrugged as she looked at Harry. "We're having a party at the Burrow for you."

"A surprise party," corrected Elly.

"Not any more," said Teddy.

"I'll pretend to be surprised, okay. Grandma Molly will never know I knew about it," said Harry.

"So what else are we going to do today, Papa," said Elly.

"Anything my girls want," said Harry.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley? Maybe we'll find a wife for you there," said Teddy.

"Is there a new shop at Diagon Alley that I don't know about? Do I get to pick out a wife from a catalogue?" teased Harry.

"There should be a shop like that," grinned Elly, excitedly. "One for wives and one for mums."

"You girls really want a mum, hey?" asked Harry, curiously.

Both girls nodded vigorously. "Plus a wife for you, Papa. You've been all alone for a really, really long time," said Teddy.

"I'm not alone, I've got you both," said Harry.

"It's not the same," said Teddy, wisely, as both girls shook their heads.

"Papa, we're nearly eight, soon we'll be off to Hogwarts, and you'll be all alone," said Teddy.

"and lonely," said Elly, grabbing his hand and holding it in her little one.

"I'll have Dobby," said Harry, although he hated reminders that the girls were growing up so fast. What _would_ he do when the girls went to Hogwarts?

"Don't worry, Papa. We'll find you the best wife," said Elly, squeezing his hand.

"And mum for us," reminded Teddy.

"Then we'll be a family, a real family with a mum and a dad," said Elly.

"Just like that," said Teddy, pointing to the stick family drawn on his card.

"They do look happy," mused Harry. He shrugged. "Okay. Operation Find-a Mum-"

"and a Wife," reminded Teddy.

"Operation _'Find a Mum and Wife'_ is on," nodded Harry. He put his hand out. "Who's with me?"

Elly lay her hand on Harry's, and Teddy placed hers on top of Elly's. "Go, team," they chorused.

"Now, let's get dressed and...what do you say to a day at the zoo and a picnic before we go to the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"Yay," they chorused, scrambling off the bed to go and get dressed.

Harry took his time getting out of bed. As he showered he pondered what the girls had said.

He had to admit, he did get lonely for female companionship at times. The girls were great, and he'd been their sole parent for most of their lives, after their grandmother had died six months after the final battle. It had been quite an adjustment to his life, but one he had never regretted.

He had the occasional date, but there weren't too many he trusted with the care of the girls, and none of the women he'd dated were interested in becoming instant mothers to twin girls. In the end he decided it was easier to meet someone who he had sexual chemistry with, and who knew the score. Dinner, then back to hers, to sate his natural base urges. No fuss, no muss, and he was good for another month or two. The longest he'd gone had been about six months.

He'd always worried that he wasn't enough for the girls, but both Molly and Hermione told him he was doing wonderfully with them. The three were a team, Team Potter, as he had officially adopted them. He loved them as if they were his own, yet never let them forget Remus and Tonks.

He would do anything for his girls, and if that meant finding them the best mother he could find, then he'd certainly give it a try. He knew they were getting to the age where they'd need a woman's guidance. Elly had already mentioned a boy she liked at her school, and Harry wasn't looking forward to manouvering the teenage years. He could definitely use some female assistance.

After all, he reasoned, the fringe benefits for him were a bonus.

/*/*/*/*

Harry left the girls with Hermione, as they _' had things to do'_ , which Harry took to mean wrapping his real present. Hermione promised to bring them through the Floo just as soon as her boyfriend, Simon, came to her apartment.

Harry Flooed to the Burrow, happy to be spending the end of the day with the people he considered his family. With today being a national holiday in their world, most of the Weasleys would be there. Harry wasn't sure if Bill and Fleur had returned from France, where they visited her family this time every year to celebrate their anniversary. The only other absent Weasleys were Charlie and Ginny, with one in Romania, and one in America.

Ginny. Harry was surprised how much he missed her when she first left. They'd become close friends his sixth year, her fifth at Hogwarts, and after the battle she'd been one of the ones he'd been desperate to see, to make sure she was all right. He'd stood by her, offering her comfort and support during Fred's funeral. She'd reciprocated, being his pillar as he dealt with grief and the public invasion of his life. With Ron and Hermione, finally together and in Australia looking for her parents, Harry and Ginny spent more and more time together.

He'd missed her when she and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, then, with the death of Andromeda, she'd helped him with the girls the summer months before she started with the Harpies. She'd had two good seasons with the Wales based team, before

she'd been offered a trade to an American team. To everyone's surprise, she accepted.

Trips to America became a regular thing for the Weasleys, to visit their daughter and sister. Harry had always intended to go too, and take the girls, but his new position as part time Auror trainer had needed him to stay in England over the summer. When Molly had offered to take the girls to give him a break, he accepted. Somehow he had never gotten to visit Ginny, although she wrote often to him and the girls, who adored her, and spent the few weeks after their holiday talking about her.

She'd never married, but had a daughter. Elly and Teddy had gushed about how cute she was, suggesting they should get a new baby. As Fleur had just had Dominique, and his girls had a love/hate relationship with Victoire, Harry had brushed it off. Still, he would like to see Ginny again, and the girls would have fun in America.

" Who're you?" The voice was not welcoming, but suspicious.

Harry looked down. A little girl, red hair in two plaits stood there, hands on her little hips as she looked at him suspiciously. She had on a Harpies jersey, and looked like a mini Ginny.

" I'm Harry," he said, smiling at her. He moved to go past her, wondering if she was one of Molly or Domi's friends, she was about the same age.

She moved to block him. " You can't go in dere," she said.

" I think they're expecting me," he said, stepping to the left.

She moved to the left, too. " You can't go in dere," she said stubbornly. She pulled out a WWW toy wand. " I'll hex you," she threatened.

Harry held up his hands. " Fine, you got me. I won't go in there."

She eyed him cautiously. " You can't leave, but."

Harry wanted to chuckle, she was so cute. " Where should I go?"

She took his hand. " In here," she said, opening the large walk in pantry. "We're waiting for Nebil to come, then we get to yell surprise for him and you."

Harry heard Molly call out.

" I gotta go. Stay here," she said, shutting the door. He heard her small footsteps run away.

He stayed there for several minutes, looking at the food in Molly's pantry. He found his birthday cake and a treacle tart, which made his mouth water. Just as he was deciding to risk the wrath of a little girl, the door opened.

" Hey, can I-" he began, when Neville was ushered in, and the door was slammed shut behind them.

" Hey, Happy Birthday Harry," chuckled Neville.

" You too, for yesterday," said Harry, and the two men shared a hug, just as the door burst open.

Harry and Neville stopped and stared.

" Am I interrupting something?" drawled Ginny, amused.

" Gin?" asked Harry, taken aback to see her standing right in front of him after just thinking of her.

" I think it's about time you two came out of the closet," she grinned. " Unless you wanted some privacy."

" Bite me, Weasley," said Neville, grinning as he pushed past Harry to get to Ginny. He picked her up and hugged her, spinning her around till she shrieked for him to stop. "Besides, it's a pantry, not a closet."

Harry stepped forward. " Ginny."

Ginny turned to him, smiling. " Harry. Merlin, it's been too long."

The two friends hugged tightly, then pulled apart. " I've missed you so," she admitted.

He hugged her again, inhaling her familiar flowery fragrance. " This is the best birthday present I could have got," he told her softly.

She laughed. " I'm not your birthday present, but speaking of...Happy Birthday! Oh, Merlin, the party."

" Mummy?"

Ginny, Harry and Neville turned to see the little girl standing there. " Grandma said when Harry and Nebil get here, we can start the party. So come on," she gestured.

Ginny picked her up. " Thank you, sweetheart. Did Elly and Teddy come through with Aunt Hermione?"

The little girl nodded, looping an arm around her shoulders.

" Gin, this is your daughter?" asked Harry.

Ginny turned, and Harry could see the resemblance. " Yes, this is my daughter, Em. Em, this is Harry."

" Hi," the little girl said, wriggling to get down. She grabbed one of Harry's hands, and one of Neville's. " Come on, everyone is waiting." She dragged them outside. " They're coming," she called out.

" Surprise!" every one yelled.

Harry and Neville both laughed as their friends and family surrounded them, to hug and kiss the birthday boys. From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ginny approach his daughters to smother them in a typical Weasley hug, which the girls happily reciprocated.

" Come on, eat, there's plenty of food," encouraged Molly, gesturing to the over laden tables.

Harry grinned at Neville. Just another typical celebration at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2 The Offer

The night was drawing to a close. Most of the older guests had left, and Molly and Arthur had gone inside the house. Harry was sitting alone, keeping an eye on the kids. His eyes kept drifting to Ginny, still quite unable to grasp the fact that she was actually here, only metres away.

She was talking to a group of their Gryffindor friends, including Seamus, Neville and the Patil twins. Funny how she was closer to the people in his year than he, Hermione and Ron were. It made him aware of how isolated the three of them had been. He was friendly with them all, but not as much as Ginny, even despite her absence the last few years. By the sounds of it, most of them had visited her in the States, as Em seemed familiar with them all.

Em. He supposed her name was Emma or Emily. She was a cute thing, exactly how he pictured a young Ginny. She was the youngest there, only a few months behind Dominique and Molly, but she was smaller. Harry chuckled as his girls mothered her, just like Vicky mothered Domi.

" Finally found you alone. Happy Birthday, mate," said Ron, sitting next to him and handing him a beer.

" Cheers, good to see you," said Harry, popping the tab. They each took a swig, then settled back in a comfortable silence to watch the goings on.

" Can't believe Gin's back, can you?" asked Ron.

" You didn't know she was coming?" asked Harry, nodding in agreement.

" I knew she was coming but I thought it was for a visit. Turns out she's home to stay," said Ron.

" Really?" asked Harry, wondering if he had eaten something that didn't agree with him, as his chest suddenly flared hot. He rubbed it. " What's she going to do?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. " Dunno, haven't really had the chance to talk with her. Write about Quidditch, I suppose. I know she's planning on doing up Aunt Muriel's place," he said.

The Weasley's Great Aunt Muriel had passed on two years earlier, leaving each Weasley brother a small monetary gift. Ginny had been left her manor and jewellery.

They both watched as Ginny left the group of friends and went to sit with Hermione and Simon. The three chatted easily, with Ginny saying something to make Hermione blush and Simon laugh.

" She looks happy, doesn't she?" asked Ron, whimsically.

Harry watched Ginny throw her head back and laugh outrageously. He smiled just watching her. " Yeah, she does," agreed Harry. He then realised Ron probably meant Hermione. " You're happy with Bec, aren't you?"

Both their gazes swung to Ron's girlfriend of a year, Rebecca. She was chatting easily with Fleur and Audrey.

"Yeah, she's great," said Ron happily. " Can I tell you something?"

Harry nodded.

" Bec's pregnant. Couple of months along. We're going to get married before the baby gets here, but we haven't told anyone yet, either news. Tonight's for you and Nev," he said.

Molly and Em came over to them. Molly climbed into Ron's lap and to Harry's surprise, Em climbed into his. " Tired, Uncle Won," sighed Molly.

Harry felt a thrill as Em cuddled into him. He missed his girls being this age, and he easily adjusted to make her more comfortable.

Elly and Teddy ran over to them. " Papa, can we go for a quick walk with Uncle George? Vicky's going," they asked.

Harry glanced over and George waved to him. " Sure, that's fine," he said, and the girls ran off.

Em yawned. " Tired, Papa Harry," she said, closing her eyes.

Ron chuckled. " Don't let Mum hear her call her that. She'll get her hopes up all over again for you and Gin to get together."

" She did? I never knew that," said Harry, unconsciously rocking Em. Ron copied his movements.

" No worries, Gin soon set her straight. Said the two of you were best friends, and she would never do anything to ruin that," said Ron.

" She said that? That we were best friends?" asked Harry, surprised.

Ron nodded. " Didn't know you were stepping out on me and Hermione, Harry," he teased.

Harry tensed. " Yeah, well, it was that year when you acted all stupid over Lavender, and Hermione got her tits in a tangle about the whole thing."

Ron grimaced. " Thanks for the reminder, mate."

" Gin was there for me, that's all. We talked for ages, we both knew what it was like to have Voldemort poking around in our heads, and we both agreed that the sooner you and Hermione snogged, the better. She got me, Ron, in a way I really needed back then," explained Harry.

" Geez, if I didn't know any better I'd think you had a thing for my sister," joked Ron. Actually he had guessed Harry had feelings for Ginny but then Dumbledore died and Harry's knew his life wasn't a safe place for a girlfriend.

Luckily Harry didn't need to answer as Audrey came over to Ron to take Molly out of his arms. " Thanks Ron," she smiled at him, then Harry. " We'll be leaving soon, so Happy Birthday again, Harry."

" Thanks," said Harry, shifting Em a little higher.

Ron watched Audrey walk away, then looked down at Em. " I can't believe how much she looks like Gin. She's got none of her father's colouring," he said.

" What do you know about him?" asked Harry, curiously.

Ron shrugged. " He was a soldier. I have no idea how they met or how long they were involved. They weren't together when she found out she was pregnant, and when she went to tell him, she found out he'd been deployed overseas, Iran or Iraq. Poor bugger never came home, hell, never even found out he was a father."

"That's rough," said Harry.

Ron nodded. "I thought Gin would have come home then for sure, but she decided to stay. Mum and Dad stayed with her for awhile but you know Gin, she hates to be smothered."

"I know how hard it is to be a single parent," said Harry. "Even with all the help you and your family gave me, I still questioned every decision I made for the girls."

"Gin has lots of friends in the States," said Ron. "She had help too. Merlin, I can't believe I'm going to be a father." He chuckled nervously.

"You'll be great, you were a big help to me with my girls," soothed Harry.

Ron watched as Harry ran his finger down Em's satiny cheek, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "It suits you, fatherhood," he realised. "More than anything I've seen you do, and I'm even including Quidditch, being a father suits you."

Harry said nothing, but nodded. Truthfully, he loved being Elly and Teddy's father, and even Uncle Harry to the next generation of Weasleys. Kids had no ulterior motives, they didn't care about what he had done when he was seventeen, or his popularity in the wizarding world. Looking down at Em, he marvelled in the trust she had already shown him. Kids were good judges of people, and out of all her family here, Em had come to him.

"Hey," said Ginny softly, joining them. Her loving gaze fell on her daughter. "I wondered where she had got to."

"Want me to carry her inside?" asked Harry.

Ginny looked at him. "Sure you don't mind. I hate to disturb her, she can be a light sleeper when it's an unfamiliar place."

"It's no problem. Ron, if you're staying out, can you keep an eye out for my girls, let them know I'm inside?" asked Harry.

"No worries, mate," said Ron.

Harry carefully stood, barely disturbing Em. Ginny walked close to him, keeping an eye on her daughter. "Can you take her upstairs to my old room, Harry? We're staying here for the time being," she said.

Harry nodded, and they bypassed several people to go upstairs. Molly beamed, seeing them together, but Ginny and Harry were unaware.

Ginny opened the door and pulled the covers of the bed back. Harry gently lay her down, then stepped back to let Ginny remove her shoes and jeans. She then pulled the covers back up to her chest, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Love you, baby," she murmured.

Em mumbled, then turned on to her side. Ginny left a lamp on and the door ajar. "She'll be fine. I'll be coming to bed soon."

They went back downstairs. Ginny stayed inside while Harry returned outside to find his daughters. They were just returning, and they ran up to him.

"Papa, is it time to go?" they asked.

Harry nodded. "Soon," he told them, ushering them inside.

Ginny was sipping on a cup of tea, talking with her parents and Bill. Fleur was getting Vicky's cardigan on, and Domi was asleep on Arthur's lap.

"If only you had told us, Ginny," Molly was saying.

"It's fine, Mum. If the manor isn't ready for us to sleep in, we'll go to a motel or something," said Ginny.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"We've offered Angelina's parents and sister, as well as other family, to stay here for the week leading up to the wedding," said Molly, shooting Ginny an apologetic look.

"I didn't let Mum and Dad know I was coming to stay," admitted Ginny.

"Muriel's place isn't habitable?" asked Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "I've had the kitchen and bathroom gutted on the lower floor and the bathroom and bedrooms on the upper floor too," she said. "They needed complete overhauls."

"You can stay with us, Ginny," offered Teddy.

"Ooh yes, please," begged Elly.

Ginny looked surprised. "Oh, well, I-"

"Please," begged the girls together.

"Tell her, Papa. We've got so many rooms," said Teddy.

"You're more than welcome, Gin," offered Harry.

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes!" chorused the girls. Harry put his hand on each of their shoulders and nodded.

"Don't forget that I can't have the girls here for their regular lessons that week, Harry," reminded Molly.

"Lessons?" asked Ginny.

Molly nodded. "The girls have been coming here when Harry goes to work, since school is out for the summer. It doesn't hurt them to do some sums, practice their writing and reading. Plus they've become very good helpers around the house."

The girls beamed at her praise. "I like to collect the eggs," boasted Teddy. Her gaze fell slightly. "But I drop them nearly every time."

"You're getting so much better, dear," comforted Molly.

"I can look after the girls while you're at work, Harry,"offered Ginny. "I'll just be choosing paint colours and furniture the next couple of weeks."

"We can help," offered the girls.

"That's settled then," said Molly, pleased. She looked up as Ron and Rebecca came inside.

"Mum, we're heading home," said Ron.

"Of course, dear," said Molly. She turned her attention to Rebecca. "Is everything all right, dear. You seemed a bit peaky tonight, and I noticed you didn't eat much."

"I'm fine thanks, Mrs Weasley," said Rebecca, shooting Ron a glance. He quickly got the hint.

"Gotta go, Mum, Dad. We'll see you all soon," said Ron, ushering Rebecca to the fireplace. He raised his eyebrows at Harry as they passed him, and he nodded.

"George and a few others are still outside," said Bill, glancing outside, "but I think we'll get going too."

"Fine, dear, get the little ones home," said Molly. "George can see to that lot."

"Thanks for the party, Molly, it was a great surprise," said Harry, winking at Arthur, who chuckled.

"Nev seems to be enjoying himself out there, he's been flirting up a storm with Hannah Abbott," said Ginny.

"She's a nice girl, a hard worker, he could do a lot worse," said Molly, nodding in approval.

Harry noticed Elly stifling a yawn. "I think we need to get going, too" he said.

Ginny gave Teddy, then Elly a big hug. "It will be great to spend more time with you both," she said softly to them.

"How about we get together tomorrow, talk this through?" suggested Harry. "Come over for lunch."

Ginny nodded. "Sounds like a plan," she said, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks," she whispered.

Harry smiled as she pulled away, realising how close their faces were. "I-ah, guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny smiled, seemingly unaffected. "Sure will. Bye, girls."

"Bye," they said, sleepily.

Harry guided them to the fireplace and the Potters left the Burrow.

/*/*/*/*

Harry was surprised that it all so easy. Ginny and Em moved in, and it was as if they had always been there. Elly and Teddy adjusted easily to Em trailing around behind them, indeed, they loved mothering the younger girl.

Without meaning to, Ginny took over control of the house. Dobby deferred to her for meal plans, and the girls went to her for ideas on things to do, to play, to read. Harry liked that Ginny involved the girls in cooking and cleaning, just light chores that she used to do. His girls were thriving under Ginny's attention, and it brought to mind the girl's idea that they needed a mother.

Even Harry had to admit it was nice to have another adult in the house, and it wasn't long before he and Ginny regained that closeness they had at Hogwarts, when they'd be the last ones in the common room at night. Ginny had found ways to distract him back then if she thought he needed it, or listened to him when he needed to get things off his chest.

She did the same now, listening to his concerns for his daughters, his trainees, his future. She distracted him from those same worries with tales of her life in America, although it made him regret not visiting her to experience some of the fun times she mentioned. They discussed world events, goings on in the Ministry and the latest news about Quidditch.

One night he dared to ask her about Em's father. Talking with Ginny was so easy, and it felt the kind of moment for confessions. Em never mentioned her unknown parent at all.

Ginny confirmed what Ron had said. She had met a guy, Jason. Muggle, nice guy, easy to talk to, but it was where she had met him that had surprised Harry. Ginny admitted that she saw a counsellor to deal with all she had been through. Jason was a Muggle, heading back overseas soon, so Ginny knew their friendship was on a time constraint. She saw her magical counsellor once a week and Jason saw a different counsellor in the same building. Their friendship had grown quickly, knowing they only had borrowed time. Coffee dates had led to dinner dates until one night Jason told her he was leaving again for another tour of duty. He told her he had a feeling he wasn't coming back this time.

Ginny stayed with him that night, and he left two days later. He never replied to her letters, and Ginny never knew if he got them. When she found out she was pregnant, she went to visit his family and was told he had been killed in Iraq.

Harry had held her as she recounted her time with Jason. She admitted to a bout of depression, not unlike when she had first arrived in America. Harry was surprised to hear it; he had always thought Ginny was too strong for that. The feelings of not being good enough for English Quidditch, of being traded to a lesser grade, as Quadpot was more popular in America, and the loneliness she felt, had triggered flashbacks to her time at Hogwarts under the Carrows. Although she steered him away from further queries about her year at Hogwarts when he'd been away, he sensed there was a whole lot she wasn't telling him and it worried him.

Ginny then turned the tables back on him, asking him about his love life. Harry scoffed-what love life? His daughters were, and would always be, his priority over his own happiness. Ginny told him it wasn't healthy to put his needs aside. He assured that he had had his needs taken care of when he had the urge, but now he wasn't interested in brief, meaningless encounters; sex just for the sake of sex. He didn't know why, but he didn't mention the girls wish for a mother, and their hopes of finding him a wife.

They then discussed Ron and Hermione, agreeing with relief that they had both moved on to more suitable partners. Simon was mature, logical; a philosopher. He challenged Hermione mentally, and she enjoyed their verbal exchanges on art, literature and wizarding laws. He supported her goal in bettering elf rights, yet relied on a house elf to run his house.

Rebecca was down to earth, smart in a street-smart kind of way. She reminded Harry a lot of Tonks, and in fact, met Ron when she investigated a case at a shop near WWW. Rebecca worked in forensics, but was happy to leave her work at the office at the end of the day. She also followed the Cannons, which immediately made her a kindred spirit to Ron. They had met up a couple of years after Hermione and Ron were over; they were struggling to maintain a friendship. Rebecca accompanied him to several Cannon games, and when they actually won one, Ron kissed her in excitement. They had been a couple ever since. Ginny felt Rebecca was a good choice for Ron, and that becoming a father would be the best thing for him. She saw a lot of her father in Ron, and was sure he would make a great dad.

Harry told her Neville had a thing for Hannah Abbot for ages, so they hoped something good came out of the party for the couple. Luna, who was out of the country, had caught up with Ginny just before she left the States, and was expected home soon. Ginny was sure something was going on with Newt Scamander's great grandson Rolf, for Luna talked about him often, saying he exasperated her. Ginny felt this was Lunaspeak for being keen on him.

The clock chimed midnight, surprising both Harry and Ginny. Without speaking, Harry got off the sofa and held out both his hands. Ginny put hers in his and he pulled-hard. Ginny was flung into his arms, laughing. Harry laughed too. He looked down into her laughing eyes, and she looked up into his. A bolt of desire ran through them both, and they both seemed shocked.

Harry stepped back, releasing her. They still stared at each other. There was an awareness there, a feeling, a moment. They continued staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move, to say something, anything. Finally, with a mumbled goodnight, Ginny stepped around him and fled upstairs.

As he lay in bed that night, Harry was uncomfortably aware of how big his bed was. He tended to sleep on the right side, and his arm swept over the empty left side. He tried not to picture Ginny laying there, looking up at him with a sexy look on her face. He cursed as his body reacted. _'It's Ginny, your friend. One of your best friends. You're only feeling this way because you were just talking about it. You do NOT have feelings for her.'_

Ginny thumped her pillow and turned over. She looked over at Em, sleeping soundly. Talking about Jason had been strange. She had genuinely liked the guy, and the night they'd spent together had been a case of mutual attraction, loneliness (on her part) and fear (on his part). For both of them it had been a way of saying goodbye, of closure on their brief friendship/attraction. But for all intents and purposes, she considered Em hers and hers alone. While she would never had denied Jason access to their daughter had he lived, she knew there wasn't enough between them to sustain a relationship. Truthfully, she was beginning to wonder if any man could break through the defences she put up around herself. She had often wondered if she could ever truly be herself with any man, or if they could understand what she had been through.

Nearly a year of torture, of having Unforgivable Curses practised on her, of being tormented, of worrying about her family, her friends, her year under Riddle's influence, had changed her. Sometimes she thought it made her stronger, sometimes on her dark days she worried it broken something inside her. Moving to the States, really being alone had given her space to work things out, with the help of a counsellor, but she had been terribly homesick. She had decided it was time to come home when she met Jason. Finding out about her pregnancy had delayed her return, but for better or worse, here she was. Living with Harry Potter.

Although she had hated that it was because Ron and Hermione fighting that had brought Harry and Ginny closer, she was grateful for the chance to get to know the real Harry. He was as amazing as she had suspected, always worrying about everyone else but himself. She was the only one he'd talk to about Sirius, yet she'd been reluctant to share her own memories of the man with Harry. She was the one he had told about his lessons with Dumbledore, and what he had learnt. Ginny had complete faith that somehow Harry could defeat Voldemort without compromising his integrity, and she'd been right.

Ginny had also had faith that he would be a wonderful father to Elly and Teddy, and she had offered him her help that summer after Andromeda's death. Her mother hinted for Ginny to move in, become a mother to the girls, but Ginny resisted. She needed to prove herself before becoming a mother, any one's mother, as much as she loved all of them.

Being here, in his house, almost playing house, Ginny knew how easy it could be to think she'd fallen for Harry. _'He's my friend. My best friend. No-one knows me like Harry, but that's it! I do NOT have feelings for him!'_

Next morning, Dobby was ordered to make coffee, strong coffee instead of the usual tea both Harry and Ginny had for breakfast most days. Neither looked like they had slept much, and both tried not to look at the other.

Dobby kept a close eye on them, though.


	3. Chapter 3 Birthdays

Ginny tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Familiar nightmares invaded her dreams, and she quickly sat up, breathing hard. She brushed the hair off the nape of her neck, and the hair framing her face. She decided to get up and go get a cool drink of water. Glancing over she was thankful she hadn't disturbed her daughter. Harry had probably thought he was helping by offering her the same room she shared with Hermione so many years earlier, but truthfully, it was the opposite.

She got up and quietly made her way downstairs. A sense of deja vu came over her. The house was in darkness, yet as she made her way to the kitchen, she saw a figure moving around quietly. " Sirius," she sighed softly, even as she knew it couldn't possibly be.

" Gin? He turned; it was Harry, of course. " Everything okay?"

" Yeah, course," she said, sliding into a seat at the too familiar table.

Harry watched her, frowning. " You called me Sirius," he said.

Ginny shrugged.

"Want a cuppa?" he asked, waving his own cup at her.

Ginny smiled to herself. " Sirius offered me Firewhiskey," she said, then sighed. "But yeah, I'll have a cuppa. Thanks."

Harry watched her carefully as the kettle boiled. " Sure you're okay? When did Sirius offer you Firewhiskey?"

Ginny fingered a knot in the wood on the table. " It was my birthday."

Harry frowned, casting his mind back. " I don't remember celebrating your birthday here," he said.

" We didn't. I spent the day cleaning. I was sure Mum got me out of the way so she could prepare a feast or a party, but there was nothing. No cake, no presents, nothing. Everyone had their wand in a knot about your hearing the next day," she explained, without bitterness.

" Shit!" cursed Harry, setting a steaming cup in front of her. " Gin, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

" It's fine," she said, waving his concern away.

He sat opposite her. " Tell me about Sirius," he said softly.

Ginny shrugged. " I was having nightmares pretty often back then. I had one that night, so I came downstairs and found Sirius already down here. When I told him it was my birthday, he offered me the Firewhiskey."

"What did you do?" he asked.

" I took it," she said. "I liked it. It burned going down."

" Oh," said Harry. " Then what?"

" We talked, long into the night," said Ginny, smiling at her memories of that night.

" About what?" asked Harry.

Ginny shrugged. " Your parents, Remus. But mostly about you," she said.

" Ah, boring stuff," smiled Harry.

Ginny smiled. " Fascinating stuff," she corrected. She smiled sadly. " He loved having you here with him," she told him.

Harry nodded. Ginny continued. " Merlin, we talked for ages, two, maybe three hours. Can't imagine why he'd be so interested in what I had to say, but he was a really good listener, you know?"

"Yeah," agreed Harry softly.

" Anyway, it soon became a regular thing. If I couldn't sleep I came down and he'd always be here, ready for a talk, or to play cards. I hated to leave him when it was time to go back to Hogwarts," she said.

" You never told me any of this," said Harry.

Ginny shrugged. " It was hard to talk about him after...well, the Department of Mysteries," she said. She had grieved for Sirius too, and didn't want to burden Harry any more than he already was.

"Is it hard, being back here," he said, gesturing to the house. "It was for me, at first."

" A bit," she said. " There are a lot of memories here, and not all of them are good." She remembered a Christmas spent here, after her dad had been attacked by Nagini. The people she had shared that time with, people who were no longer here. Dear Remus, wonderful Tonks. " But I'm happy to be here with you and the girls," she said. He leaned over and squeezed her hand in understanding.

" I'll be at work all day tomorrow," he reminded her. " Sure you'll be okay?"

" Harry, we'll be fine," said Ginny.

" The twins have chores to do, don't let them get out of them," warned Harry.

" Tidy their rooms, make their beds, put their dirty clothes out," recited Ginny. "Then Teddy sets the table and Elly puts the dishes away after dinner."

Harry chuckled. " Okay, I may have been over this a time or two."

" I'm sure we'll muddle through. The girls will have my total focus tomorrow, promise," she said, crossing her heart.

" What's happening at Muriel's house?" asked Harry. Ginny had been over at the old manor several times and he'd heard her complaining and comparing swatches and samples, whatever that meant.

Ginny shook her head. "There's been a delay in the tiles I wanted for the kitchen, and I can't decide on a colour for the master bedroom, so I can't go and buy furniture yet. Maybe you could help me choose one?"

Harry shrugged. " I don't know much about colours, but I'll give you my opinion," he said.

" Good. Anyway, I'll get the girls to help me cook dinner. What time do you get home?" she asked.

" Around five, five thirty," said Harry.

Ginny nodded. " So we'll plan to eat at six, okay?"

Harry nodded, realising how domestic this all sounded. " Yes, dear," he teased.

" Merlin, I sound like my mother, don't I?" chuckled Ginny. She lifted the hair off the nape of her neck and let it fall loose. Harry watched her, almost mesmerised. He'd always found Ginny's hair fascinating. The colours were unlike anything he'd seen; almost alive.

" It's late," she said, glancing at the clock, " or should I say, it's early. I'm going back to bed. You coming?" she asked. She then blushed as she realised what she had implied. " I mean, are you going back to bed now?"

Harry smiled softly. " I'll be up soon. Night, Gin," he said.

" Night, Harry," she replied, taking her cup to the sink to rinse. He got up to do the same, standing behind her. She turned, almost running into him. He grabbed her, to steady her. They were standing close, and both suddenly became aware that Harry was just in his boxers while she wore flimsy nightwear too. She drew in a deep breath, and Harry breathed in her floral fragrance. Their eyes met, lingering for a second, before they both looked away. Ginny darted around him, intending to leave but she hesitated at the door, looking back at him. He watched her, arching his eyebrows in query.

" I really did miss you, you know," she said.

" I missed you, too," he responded quickly.

" Yet you never visited," said Ginny.

" No," said Harry. " I wish I had."

" Me too," she said sadly, then left.

Harry returned to sit at the table, to quell his hammering heart. He rubbed his chest, near the locket scar.

Something stuck in his mind, what Ginny had said about her birthday. He had known it was shortly after his, which meant it was very soon. Looking at the calendar, he realised Ginny's birthday was actually the day after next.

Thinking quickly, he made tentative plans in his mind. Tomorrow he'd speak with Molly and see if he could get the Weasleys on board with his plans. He was sure he could convince the girls to help him.

Ginny would finally get a long delayed birthday party at Grimmauld Place.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny woke the morning of her birthday to the feeling of a warm body snuggling against her. She thrilled as always as her baby girl wrapped her arms around her neck and sloppily kissed her. " Morning, Mama," she said sleepily.

Ginny smiled. She'd been called Mama for the first two years of Em's life, then it had become Mummy, but she still reverted back to Mama when she was sleepy or sick. " Morning, my darling girl," she whispered, nuzzling her daughter's nose with her own.

Em woke fully. " Mummy, today's your birfday. Happy Birfday," she cried, hugging her tighter.

Ginny laughed and rolled over so Em was atop her. She hugged, then tickled her.

" Mummy, stop, ha ha, Mummy!" giggled Em.

Ginny stopped tickling, but cuddled her close.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Ginny called out to come in. Three heads peered round the corner. " We heard noises. You're awake!" said Elly, in relief.

" Happy Birthday, Gin," said Harry, entering with a tray.

Elly and Teddy sat either side of Ginny and Em. " Happy Birthday," they chorused.

" Thank you so much, this is a lovely start to my day," said Ginny, giving each girl a hug before sitting up so Harry could place the tray on her lap.

" I have to go to work soon, but I'll see you tonight, yeah?" asked Harry.

Ginny nodded. " You're sure you don't mind me leaving the girls at Mum's?"

Harry shook his head. " It's nice that your brothers and their wives want to take you out for your birthday, and I know Molly's been missing the girls since you've been looking after them here. It's a pity you couldn't have a big party at the Burrow, though," he said.

Ginny shrugged. " Mum offered, but with George and Angie's wedding this weekend, I figured she had more than enough to do. Just seeing them will be nice," she said.

Teddy giggled, but tried to stop when Harry looked at her. " Okay, well, girls, be good for Grandma and Grandpa Weasley," he told them.

" Yes, Papa," they said, trying not to giggle again. Harry left her room and half shut the door, peering back at his girls to raise his finger to his lips to shush them. Elly and Teddy nodded and, satisfied, Harry left.

POP. Dobby appeared in Ginny's bedroom. " Happy day of birth, Miss Ginny," he said, handing her a small flower. " I hope breakfast is to your liking. Dobby would have made you scrambled eggs with bacon bits, as that is your favourite, but Master Harry insisted on doing it himself."

" We helped, Ginny. We made toast," cried Teddy, " even though I dropped some."

" It's delicious," insisted Ginny, offering some toast to Em. " Have you girls eaten?"

They shook their head. " Dobby, could you make some toast for the girls, please?" asked Ginny.

Dobby beamed, happy to have something to do. " Yes, Miss Ginny." With a pop he disappeared.

Ginny indicated for the girls to get into bed with her, and they raced to do so. "Ginny, we made presents for you, but Papa said we would give them to you tonight," said Elly.

" Hush, Elly," hissed Teddy. " You'll give it away."

" It's fine, Teddy," soothed Ginny. " Elly love, I can't wait to open your presents tonight."

Elly smiled at Ginny and poked her tongue out at her sister, who quickly retaliated.

" Here, have this toast," said Ginny, quick to douse the beginnings of a sister fight.

" Where are you going with your brothers?" asked Teddy.

" Can I come too?" asked Em.

Ginny tapped her daughter's nose lightly. " No, you three are staying with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur for most of the day."

" Why, where are you going?" asked Elly, nibbling on some toast.

" My sisters-in-law are taking me to get my hair cut and have a massage and my nails painted," said Ginny, " Then I'm meeting my brothers for lunch. When I'm finished, I'll come to the Burrow and get you."

" We're making you a birfday cake, Mummy," said Em.

" Ssh," said Teddy, crossly. " Em, it's a secret."

" It's fine," said Ginny. " Grandma always makes me a birthday cake when I'm home, so it would be more a surprise if she didn't. And I know she'll be happy to have three good helpers, so it will be the best cake ever."

Em nodded. " It's chocolate."

Elly and Teddy groaned. Luckily they were interrupted by the arrival of Dobby with hot toast and mugs of hot chocolate.

" So far this has been my best birthday ever," said Ginny, looking at the three girls.

" Just wait, Mummy," said Em.

" It's going to be the best birthday ever," agreed Elly.

Teddy sighed and shook her head. Ginny winked at her, to let her know all was okay. They all continued their breakfast until Ginny scooted them out to get dressed and prepare for her birthday celebrations.

/*/*/*/*

"Merlin, Gin, you look so grown up," admired Bill.

She nudged him. " I am grown up, Doofus. I have a daughter and everything," she said, laughing.

" Who would have thought cutting inches off your hair would make such a difference, though," agreed George, sitting next to her after depositing a drink in front of her. " Sure you don't want anything stronger?"

Ginny sipped her Butterbeer. " I had some champagne at the day spa with your lovely better halves, so I think I'm good for now," she said, running her hand over her shorter locks. She was still getting used to the feeling of the shorter length, but she reasoned it would soon grow back.

" So who ended up going?" asked Percy. " Audrey wasn't sure if Rebecca would make it."

" She did," said Ginny, but not giving away Becca's secret. She had confided to Ginny that she was suffering from morning sickness so she would stay for the massage but couldn't bear the smell of the nail polishes in the salon. Ginny completely understood, and let her have the first massage.

"Let's see – Audrey, Rebecca and Angelina. Hermione turned up too, to take Fleur's place. How is Domi?" Ginny asked Bill.

" Miserable. Her temperature is quite high, but the healer said it should go down later today," assured Bill.

" I hope she's okay for the wedding on Saturday," said Ginny.

George shrugged. "We'll understand if they don't make it. As long as Bill is there for the formal stuff, it's fine," he said. Ginny knew it was a casual reception at the Burrow after the formalities of the ceremony. Bill and Charlie were standing up with him.

" How is Mum and Dad getting on with Angie's parents and family?" asked Ron, pouring himself an ale.

" Good, it's all going good," nodded George. "The parents are good, Ang is good, I'm good," he said.

Ginny and her other brothers exchanged looks. " What's going on, George? Not having second thoughts, are you?" asked Charlie.

" Merlin no," gasped George. He looked at his siblings and sighed in defeat. " I just...just wish _he_ was here. _He_ should be standing up with me, no offence, Bill and Charlie. It's just one of those times that it hits me that _he's_ not here to share this with me."

Ginny nodded sadly, squeezing his arm in support. "We know. It hits us, too, you know, although I know it can't possibly be the same for us as it is for you. I remember when Em was born, I was telling her about her uncles, and when I came to George I started crying that she would never know her Uncle Fred."

George smiled sadly. " If Ang and I have a son, we've already agreed we'd name him Fred."

Charlie smiled. " He'd like that."

They sat in silence, remembering their fallen brother, when Percy banged his hand on the table, making them all jump. " Is this a birthday lunch for our little sister, or what? Come on, Weasleys!"

Ginny giggled. " Here, here," she cried.

It was nice to spend this time with her brothers, and she appreciated the time she'd been given with her sisters-in-law as well. However, as lunch was over, reality set it and the men needed to return to work, or, in Bill's case, back to see his wife and daughters. Charlie and Ginny Flooed to the Burrow, where Ginny was swept into the arms of her father.

" Happy Birthday, Gin-girl," he whispered.

Ginny hugged him tight, feeling that wonderful sense of home, of love. " Thanks, Dad," she said.

Molly hugged her too. " Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Nice lunch with your brothers?"

"Yeah, it's great to be home and a part of their lives again," she said happily.

" Mummy, I baked a cake for you," cried Em, running to her.

Ginny bent to pick her up. " I bet it's chocolate," she teased, wiping a smudge of chocolate icing from her daughter's cheek.

" Aha. And I helpded Teddy get eggs and I only dropped one, but Teddy dropped two," said Em.

" Lucky we have plenty of chooks," said Molly, draping her arm over Teddy's shoulders in support.

" I'm a klutz," sighed Teddy, defeated.

Ginny put her finger under the girl's chin, raising the girl's face. "Who are you?" she asked gently.

"Huh? I'm Teddy Potter," she said, confused.

" And we love you, no matter what," said Ginny gently.

" We do," agreed Em, nodding vigorously.

" Thanks, Ginny," said Teddy, hugging her. She ran off to find her sister. Em squirmed to get down, and she quickly ran off to follow the older girls.

"You're good with them," noted Molly.

Ginny shrugged. "They're good girls. Harry has done a great job raising them," he said.

"How was lunch with your brothers? I like your hair, by the way," said Molly, brushing a strand behind Ginny's ear.

"It was good. George was a bit down at first, but Percy got us all going again," said Ginny.

"Percy did?" asked Molly, disbelieving. She sighed when Ginny nodded. "I suppose Georgie is thinking about Fred."

Ginny nodded. "The girls were okay?" she asked.

Molly smiled. "Of course. We spent the morning baking your cake. We made two, one for you to take home and share with Harry tonight."

"My birthday and _he_ gets cake," chuckled Ginny. She glanced at the clock. "I guess we should get going. I have to get something ready for tea."

"Stay a bit longer, love," said Molly, "it's lovely having you home."

So Ginny and the girls ended up staying for another hour, talking about George, and the upcoming wedding. Molly told her she knew Becca was pregnant, but was waiting for Ron to tell her and Arthur himself. Ginny grinned at that; not much got past Molly Weasley.

An hour later she gathered the girls to go home. She fire-called Dobby, but was surprised that Harry answered. She told him she was sending the girls through the Floo, and he replied he'd be there to meet them at his end. Ginny ended by coming through the Floo carrying Em, having sent the cake through with Elly.

"But Mummy, I'm a big girl, I can go by myself," protested Em, squirming.

"When you're a bit bigger, sweetheart," she said, stepping out the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. She heard Elly and Teddy laugh in the kitchen, but Harry was waiting for her. "I'm sorry, we don't have anything prepared for dinner," she began.

Harry held up his hands. "Gin, it's fine, dinner is all ready. Have you had a nice – Merlin, you cut your hair?" he asked, dismayed.

Ginny put her hand up self consciously, running it over her hair. "Yeah, they took a few inches off. Does it look that bad? You look horrified," she said, worried.

Harry stared at her, she looked so different. "I-no, God, sorry, it's not bad, it was just a shock. I loved your hair," he said softly.

"Oh!" said Ginny, surprised. "I had no idea."

Harry shook his head. "I'm being silly, you look great," he said, truthfully. The long bob defined her face more, making her look more mature, graceful. He took her arm. "Come on, dinner is ready." He led her to the kitchen.

"I feel bad that I didn't cook something for you. You-"

"SURPRISE!" yelled Elly, Teddy and Em. Dobby blew out a party whistle.

"Oh!" gasped Ginny, staring at the streamers and balloons all over the kitchen.

"I know it can't replace the party you should have had here years ago...but Happy Birthday, Gin," said Harry happily, behind her.

"You did this?" asked Ginny in wonder.

Harry nodded. "I finished work early, and Dobby and I decorated." Dobby beamed at her. Ginny tried not to laugh at the little elf wearing a pointy party hat.

"This is great!" she exclaimed, coming further into the kitchen.

"Look, Ginny. Party food," pointed Elly. The table was laden with all sorts of party food, from party pies and sausage rolls to small sandwiches, crisps and lollies.

"That explains the extra cake Mum sent home," said Ginny. She beckoned to the girls. "Go ahead and eat."

"I love this food," said Teddy. She looked at Harry. "Can we have it every night, Papa?"

"Is it someone's birthday every day?" asked Harry.

Teddy shrugged. "It has to be _someone's_ birthday in the _whole wide world,"_ she said.

Ginny and Harry laughed at her logic. "She's got you there, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry nodded. "I meant, is it someone we know who has a birthday?"

Teddy shook her head. "Then no, we'll save this kind of food for special occasions," said Harry.

They ate and talked, with the girls explaining what they had done at the Burrow, and Ginny telling Harry about her lunch with her brothers. Harry stared at her as she talked. He didn't know if it was the new hair cut, but she certainly looked different.

"Papa, is it present time?" asked Teddy.

"I thought the party was my present. You mean there's more?" asked Ginny, winking at Harry.

Em climbed into her lap, handing her a scroll of parchment. "Look Mummy, I drawded it. It's all of us, dere's me 'n you, and Papa Harry, 'n Elly, 'Teddy and Dobby," she said.

"Dobby is in the picture too?" asked Dobby, excitedly.

Em nodded, showing him a small brown blob with a bit of purple at the bottom. "Dat's you wearing your purple sock," Em explained.

They heard Teddy returning, because she bumped into the hall stand. "So like Tonks," said Ginny, almost to herself. She and Harry shared a smile.

"Here, Ginny. Grandpa Arthur helped me to make it," she said. Ginny hugged the girl. It was a welcome sign, in bright colours that flashed. Thank you, sweetheart," said Ginny, hugging her. "This will look lovely in the hall way when people first arrive.

"There's more. Me and Teddy spent our pocket money together," said Elly. Teddy handed her a large bag.

Ginny opened the bag to find a welcome mat. "It's perfect for the new home. Goodness me, I've been so spoiled today. Thank you, sweethearts," she said, hugging them both.

Dobby levitated the cake to the table and they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. Harry sent his girls up for showers, promising them cake before bedtime. Em went too, as she liked to bathe while the girls took turns to shower.

Dobby began to clear the dirty dishes away while Harry cut up the cake. Ginny made the two of them a cup of tea, then they sat together at the table. "Thanks, Harry. You didn't need to do this, but it was great."

"You're welcome," said Harry, putting a slice of cake in front of her. "Merlin, I can't believe how different you look with your hair cut."

Ginny flushed, tucking it behind her ear. "It'll grow back," she said, defensively.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's fine. I-I like it."

Ginny looked up and they locked eyes. Unknown to them, Dobby stood at the sink, looking from one to the other for what may happen next.

A giggle from upstairs broke the moment. Ginny flushed and looked away. Harry turned his attention back to slicing the cake, although he kept looking at Ginny when he was sure she wasn't aware.

But Dobby was.


	4. Chapter 4 Dean

Harry tossed and turned, dreams of Ginny in his mind. It was like his sixth year dreams all over again. Ginny and him flying, and they kiss. Chasing Ginny throughout Hogwarts, and finally catching her, and they kiss. Of winning the house cup, and they kiss. Of being alone in Grimmauld Place, and they kiss. Of Ginny coming out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, and they kiss.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, the last one sort of happened. It was the day of the wedding, and Harry went upstairs to get changed. Ginny was coming out of the bathroom, with just a towel around her. She stopped suddenly when she saw Harry, and the towel slipped a bit. She gathered it close, blushed and apologised for hogging the bathroom and hoped she left enough hot water for him. Harry didn't need it. A cold shower was what he needed as his mind went into overdrive picturing Ginny's wet naked body and all the ways he could dry her off.

She went ahead of him to the Burrow to help her mother with the preparations. It gave him time to calm his thoughts down, and mentally prepare to face her again. He sat in the pew, trying to show interest in George and Angelina as they said their vows, but instead he stared at the back of Ginny's head. Her shorter hair emphasised her delicate neck, and he became obsessed with the idea of placing his lips in a particular spot there. He watched the sun's rays capture the array of colours in her hair, fascinated.

Before he knew it, he was being nudged to stand and applaud the newly married couple. He then made his way out of the tent, watching as the girls ran off to catch up with Vicky. Ginny was standing talking with Fleur, Em in her arms. Harry's chest started hurting again, so he rubbed it, turned the other way and went to find Ron.

Ron was in full protective mode over Rebecca, as word had got out that she was pregnant. Harry soon left the couple, wandering around the Burrow. He spoke with Charlie briefly, chatted with Fleur's sister Gabrielle and her fiance, and assured Molly everything was going well.

He gathered all the kids to stop playing and come and get some food. He helped his girls load up plates and sat them down. Em was near the tables, standing on tiptoes to reach some food, so Harry went to help her, bringing her to sit with him and his daughters. He saw Ginny look around for Em and he waved to let her know she was fine with him. Ginny nodded and mouthed 'thank you'. He flushed as his thoughts went to other things her mouth could be thanking him for.

Ginny bustled around, speaking to guests and helping her mother to keep the food replenished. She came over to check on Em and the girls, and Harry assured her he had everything under control. He told himself he was imagining her hand lingering on his shoulder as she patted him in thanks, after telling Em to be a good girl for Harry. Harry assured Ginny she would be, then watched her hips swing as she walked away. Vaguely, as if in a distance, he heard one of his daughters call out to him.

"Hmm, what?" he asked, turning to look at Elly, Teddy and Em.

"I said, are there are any nice ladies here?" repeated Elly.

Harry was confused. "There's lots of nice ladies here-Grandma Molly, Aunt Fleur, Ginny-"

Teddy giggled. "No, Papa, are there are nice ladies that you _like,_ here? You know, to be your wife and our mum," she asked.

"My Mummy's a mum," said Em, smearing sauce all over her face.

"She's _your_ mum. We're helping Papa find a nice lady to be _our_ mum," explained Teddy.

Harry wiped Em's face. She giggled as he tickled her, then looked back at Teddy and Elly. "I share Papa Harry wiv you, so you can share my Mummy," she said, reasonably.

Elly looked interested but Teddy shook her head. "No, it's not just a Mum, cos Ginny would be perfect, but we're also finding Papa a wife."

"Oh," said Em. "My Mummy's not a wife, she's just my Mummy, dat's all."

Teddy nodded, then turned back to a wistful looking Harry. "So Papa, is there nice ladies here that you like, that maybe could be your wife?"

Harry looked around, but only got as far as seeing Ginny talking with Dean Thomas. _When did he arrive?_ "Uh, no, most of the ladies here are ladies I consider family."

Hi, Potters," greeted Ron, sitting next to Harry and pulling Em on to his knee, " and a wee Weasley." He kissed her cheek, making her giggle. Harry smiled at her and Ron together, he was going to be a great father. "Why do you two look so glum?" he asked Elly and Teddy.

"We're looking for a nice lady for Papa to marry so we can have a mum," explained Teddy.

"Is that right?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows at Harry, who sighed and nodded.

Em piped up. "I offered to share Mummy, but then she'd have to marry Papa Harry, and she can't."

"Why not?" asked Ron. Harry frowned at him.

"Cos she's family," said Elly. "Like, a sister?" She shrugged, looking at Harry.

"You think of Gin like a sister, Harry?" asked Ron, in a teasing tone.

"Shut it, Ron," said Harry under his breath. Ron had guessed ages ago that Harry had a thing for Ginny in sixth year.

"What about Rebeca?" asked Elly, suddenly.

Ron chuckled. "Sorry girls, Becca's mine. We're getting married soon, and she's going to have a baby."

"Ooh, is it a boy or a girl?" asked Elly, excited.

"A boy, of course, and we're going to name him Chudley," teased Ron. He tickled Em. "You won't be the littlest Weasley any more. You'll have a cousin," he said.

"I want a brother. Can he be my brother instead?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, sweetie. If you want a brother, your mum is going to have to have another baby," said Ron.

"Okay. Where do we get another baby from?" asked Em, to both Ron and Harry.

"Your mum will need to find a husband and they can have a baby together," explained Ron.

"Well, where can she find a husband?" asked Em.

"We can help you, Em. We'll look for a husband and Papa for you and Ginny while we're looking for a wife and mum for Papa and us," soothed Teddy.

Harry tried to ignore Ron's smiling know-it-all face. "Sometimes these things are right under your noses," he told the girls, before getting up, depositing Em back in Harry's lap and waving them goodbye.

"Huh?" asked Em, rubbing her nose.

"Papa, Uncle Ron and Rebecca found the baby and now _they're_ getting married," said Elly, thoughfully.

"Can't you ask dem where dey found de baby?" asked Em. "Maybe dat's where de Mum's are, just waiting."

Harry tried not to laugh at the simple childish logic. "Sorry girls, it just doesn't happen that way."

"How _do_ you get a baby, Papa Harry?" asked Em.

Harry glanced over as Ginny laughed loudly. "Magic, Em. The most wonderful magic in the world," he said. "Even Muggles have that kind of magic."

Elly and Teddy gasped. "Wow," they said, in awe.

Harry sat contentedly with the three girls, watching the party continue all around them.

/*/*/*/*

"It's amazing, Dean, really. You did a brilliant job," sighed Ginny, looking at the portrait.

Dean smiled. "Thanks, I was pleased with it, but it's good to get the Weasley thumbs up," he said.

Ginny grinned. "Just be prepared for weeping when my mum sees it," she warned.

Dean laughed. "Merlin, it's good to have you back home, Ginny," he said. He eyed her as she flushed in pleasure. She was looking beautiful, in a navy dress with lace sleeves. The navy highlighted her fiery hair. "I love your hair this short, it frames your face beautifully," he commented.

"You think?" asked Ginny, self consciously tucking it behind her ear. "Harry doesn't like it and I'm still getting used to it."

"Well, look at Harry's hair," scoffed Dean, good naturedly. "Always been a mess, hasn't it?" he asked, rhetorically.

Ginny looked over at Harry, re-tying Em's hair ribbon. She'd always dreamed of being able to run her hands through Harry's hair. _Wait, what? Where had that come_ _from?_ "Yeah, but it suits him," she defended.

Dean shrugged. "I guess. Say Gin, are you free tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I have my daughter to look after," she said. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"There's this art gallery opening and I have a couple of pieces in it. I'm really nervous, and I'd love to have a friend come with me, calm my nerves. I'll even treat you to dinner before," he said.

"I guess I could ask Harry, or my parents to look after Em," she said.

Dean took her hand. "it would be great to catch up again," he said. "Away from people, I mean."

Ginny snorted. "In a crowded restaurant and art gallery?"

"I meant people who know us, and will come up to interrupt us-Ron, mate, how are you?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Hi, Dean, how are you?" asked Ron, looking from his sister to his old dorm mate. "Gin, I think Harry was looking for you," he said, before turning back to talk to Dean.

"Excuse me," smiled Ginny, and wandered over to Harry. "Hey," she said, "everything okay?"

"All good here," said Harry, contentedly. "What's Dean doing here, I didn't know he was close with George or Angelina." He tried to ask with a nonchalance he didn't feel.

"Angelina commissioned him to paint a portrait of Fred as her wedding present to George. Have you seen it, it's brilliant," enthused Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "So he's really making a career from his art, good for him," he said.

Ginny nodded. "He's actually got a couple of pieces in an art show tomorrow. He, erm, asked me to go with him, as a friend, you know, moral support and all that," said Ginny.

Harry glanced over at Dean, who was nodding at something Ron was saying, but in reality was checking Ginny out from behind. He suddenly became aware that he'd been sprung by Harry, and grinned sheepishly at him. Harry didn't return the grin, but looked back at Ginny.

"Would you mind watching Em for me, or should I take her to the Burrow?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned. "Sure. How long does it take to go to an art show, an hour, hour and a half tops?"

"He mentioned getting dinner first," said Ginny.

"So it's a date," said Harry, trying not to scowl.

"No, it's dinner with a friend and accompanying him to a work thing," protested Ginny.

"A date," repeated Harry. "He's been watching you since he got here. You guys do have a history, Ginny," he reminded.

"I know, it's just...Merlin, that seems like a life time ago, you know. Hogwarts, Dean, all of it," said Ginny.

"Why did you guys break up, anyway?" asked Harry. It had all been so sudden, one minute things were great between them, and the next minute they were broken up.

Ginny shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. "Dean thought my...attentions were elsewhere, and he was probably right. I had a lot on my mind back then," she said.

Harry watched her shift uncomfortably. "It was me, wasn't it? We spent a lot of time together that year, what with Ron and Hermione and all that. Dean didn't like it, did he?" he asked, suspiciously.

Ginny sighed. "Does it matter? Can you watch Em for me tomorrow night, or not? If not, I'll ask Mum, or Ron and Bec," she said."They might like the practice."

"Of course I'll look after her," said Harry. "We'll probably just watch movies after tea."

Ginny smiled. "Great, thanks, Harry," she said, and she went back to Dean. They talked briefly and Dean hugged her, winking at Harry over her shoulder.

Harry gritted his teeth and nodded. Ron, still standing near Dean, just sighed and shook his head.

/*/*/*/*

"So it's just you, Gin and the girls here?" asked Dean, looking around.

"Yep, just us, although Ginny and Em will be moving out soon," said Harry. Dean wasn't to know that there had been a problem with the construction crew working on Ginny's place, which had delayed some of the work in the upper level.

"Right, Emily, Gin's daughter. What do you know about the kid's father?" asked Dean.

"You'd need to talk to Ginny about that," said Harry, "and it's Em, not Emily." He glared at Dean, who simply shrugged as if he didn't care.

They were interrupted by Ginny coming downstairs. Harry's mouth fell open.

"Wow," said Dean, going to meet her. "You look amazing."

"Really?" asked Ginny, looking at her dress. "I rarely wear black, but it's one of my favourites."

The black dress left her shoulders bare and hugged her body all the way down, ending mid-thigh. It was simple but classy. A long necklace dressed it up, as did the colourful wrap she threw around her shoulders. High heels emphasised her toned legs, making them appear endless.

"She looks amazing, right Harry," taunted Dean.

Ginny looked at Harry. "You look beautiful," he said, softly.

Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry," she said.

Elly, Teddy and Em came down the stairs."Can we watch de movie now, Papa Harry?" asked Em.

"She calls you her papa?" asked Dean, his face tight. Harry nodded as Ginny knelt to kiss Em goodbye.

"Be good for Harry. Eat all your dinner and off to bed when he says," instructed Ginny.

"Can't I come wiv you, Mummy?" asked Em.

"Not this time, kiddo," said Dean, patting her head. "Maybe another time."

"I'm Em, not kiddo," said Em, putting her arm around Ginny's leg and clinging to her.

Dean chuckled. "She's cute," he told Ginny.

Ginny smiled politely. Harry came over and picked Em up. "We'll be fine, Gin. You go and have a good time, don't worry about us."

"Bye Ginny, have fun," said Elly and Teddy, hugging her. They went to the cupboard to pick out a movie. Harry smiled at her and took Em over to see what his girls had picked out. "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," said Elly, holding it up.

"Ready?" asked Dean.

"Sure," said Ginny, but she hesitated.

Harry looked back at her, willing her to stay home with him and the girls. She loved this movie and he could think of nothing better than sitting with their daughters, eating popcorn.

"Gin?" asked Dean.

She looked at Harry. "Mummy stay?" asked Em, hopefully.

"I won't be too late," she told Harry. "Bye love," she said to Em, and turning away, she and Dean left.

"Is _he_ gonna be my Papa?" Em asked Harry. She frowned. "I don't like him. My name is Em, not kiddo."

"Me either," said Elly, and Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Your mum will choose someone who will love you as much as she does," Harry told Em, kneeling down to her level.

Em put her arm around his shoulder. "I wishded Mummy wasn't your sister."

"Your Mum isn't my sister," said Harry. He saw her look of confusion and changed the subject. "How about fish and chips for tea?" he asked.

"Yeah!" cheered Teddy and Elly. Em shrugged as if she didn't care.

"Come on," he said, chucking her under the chin, "we'll go out and get dinner."

"Wiv Mummy?" she asked hopefully.

"No, just us," he said, grabbing his wallet and holding out his hand. Em took it, skipping along next to him. Teddy and Elly walked slightly ahead, debating whether they should have pizza instead.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny let herself into Grimmauld Place and immediately removed her shoes. She sighed in relief, rubbing her heels, then headed down the hall.

She noticed a light on in the lounge and looked in, seeing the back of Harry's head. "Harry?" she called softly. There was no answer.

She went around the sofa, smiling at what she found. Harry was sound asleep, even snoring lightly. Em was curled against him, on his lap, his arm protectively around her.

"Harry?" she called softly, rubbing his arm.

"Hmmpf...what...Gin, that you? What time is it?" he asked sleepily. Em stirred and he instinctively rubbed her back, settling her back to sleep.

"I don't know, ten thirty, eleven," she said quietly, kneeling at his side and running her hand over her daughter's head gently.

"She woke a couple of hours ago, wouldn't settle, so we had milk and cookies," explained Harry. He saw a look of love on her face as she looked at her daughter. "Did you have a good time?" he asked quietly.

"It was okay," she said. Truthfully she wished she had stayed home. The dinner had been nice, as had catching up with Dean. He grabbed her hand at the art gallery, his sweaty hands showing his nerves. However, he was a big hit and got called away by his agent to speak to people who wanted to buy his pictures. Ginny wandered around looking at the other art on display. Dean was completely caught up in people admiring his work, and almost seemed relieved when she told him she'd catch a cab to go home.

"We missed you tonight," said Harry.

"I missed you all, too," said Ginny.

Harry sat up and gently stood, carefully adjusting Em in his arms. "I'll take her up to your room," he said.

She followed behind him, and as they got to the top of the stairs, they heard Teddy call out. "I'll go to her," Ginny told him. He nodded and proceeded to her bedroom.

"Hi," said Ginny softly.

"You're back!" said Teddy in relief. "Tonight wasn't the same without you."

"How was the movie?" asked Ginny, tucking her in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good. Em liked it, too," said Teddy, picking up Ginny's hand. "Em asked if he was going to be her papa, that Dean guy."

"What? Why would she think that?" asked Ginny, surprised.

"Me and Elly are looking for a wife for our papa, and a mum for us," explained Teddy.

"Your dad wants to get married?" asked Ginny, surprised.

Teddy nodded. "Me and Elly told him at his birthday. We've been looking everywhere, but there's nobody papa likes, except you, but he can't marry you," she said.

" Why not?" asked Ginny.

Teddy shrugged. "Papa said you're family," she said.

"Your Papa deserves someone really special, and so do you and Elly," said Ginny, squeezing the girl's hand.

"That's what Papa said," said Teddy. "I wished he could marry you."

Ginny smiled. "I'll always be here if you need me," she vowed, leaning in to kiss the girl's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Ginny," yawned Teddy. She turned over and was asleep before Ginny left the room.

Harry was coming out of her room as she left Teddy's. "Everything okay?" they both asked, and smiled.

"Em woke and I told her you were home, just saying goodnight to Teddy and Elly," said Harry. He looked over at Teddy's door. "She okay?"

"Yeah. She said you all had a good night tonight," said Ginny, walking towards him.

Harry nodded, taking a couple of steps towards her. They stood in the hall, just a step between them, staring at each other for several seconds.

"Harry, will you unzip me?" Ginny asked. He nodded, so she turned around and out of habit, lifted her hair off her nape.

Harry stepped closer, his fingers brushing the skin at the back of her neck. His fingers shook, as he concentrated on the zipper. He slowly slid it down, exposing creamy, freckly skin as her back was revealed to him.

Ginny closed her eyes, wishing she could see Harry's face. Merlin, he was taking so long, prolonging this agony. She made a mistake, asking him to do this for her. Feeling him touch her skin was electrifying, and she even felt his hot gaze as he ever so slowly undid her zipper.

Harry swallowed. _No bra. Was that for Dean's sake, or because the way the dress clung to her, it would have shown the lining of the bra?_ He longed to shrug it off her body, and let his lips trail the same path as her zipper.

Ginny's face was hot. _What was she thinking, this was Harry! Who thought of her as family, as his sister?_ Ginny had never thought that Harry thought of her as his sister, despite being best friends with Ron all these years.

She turned around. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry stared at her, his eyes burning. "Gin," he said, huskily.

"Mummy?" called Em.

Ginny looked at him- _with regret?_ "Goodnight," she said, moving past him to go to her daughter. She shut the door behind her, their eyes meeting as she closed it.

Harry blew out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. He went back downstairs and locked the house, grabbing Ginny's shoes as he went back upstairs. He left them outside her door before checking on his daughters.

Then he went for a long, cold shower.


	5. Chapter 5 New Places, Old Friends

Harry looked around in awe. "Gin, the place looks amazing." He'd brought the girls over to see how the progress on the manor was going.

Things had been strange between him and Ginny for the couple of days after her night out with Dean. Harry felt a definite electricity between them, but was unsure what to do about it. Ginny felt the same, and was hoping Harry would do something about it. After three or four days things went back to some sort of normal.

Harry's 'milk and cookies' nights with Em continued. The little girl deemed it her time with Papa Harry, and told him all about her day. Harry was enamoured of her, for she reminded him so much of a little Ginny; sassy and cute. She had definitely worked her way into his heart and he cherished those times with her.

Ginny sighed happily. She finally had the kitchen and lounge done on the ground floor, and a couple of the bedrooms upstairs just needed painting before furnishing. All that was left was the laundry and bathroom downstairs, and the bathroom upstairs. "I'm pleased with it," she admitted.

"I can see lots of parties happening here," said Harry, gesturing to the open kitchen with a large island bench, and the large lounge.

"Well, I am used to lots of people around," laughed Ginny. She glanced around the room. "I wanted it to be cosy, homey," she said.

"It does, Gin," said Harry, instantly feeling at home. "It's great."

"Papa Harry, wanna have milk and cookies wiv me?" grinned Em, climbing onto the stool at the island bench.

"Sure," said Harry, so Ginny went to the new refrigerator and pulled out the milk while instructing Teddy to get the biscuits she'd made yesterday out the pantry.

"Papa, come and see our rooms," implored Elly, anxious to take Harry upstairs.

"Your rooms?" asked Harry, looking at Ginny and arching an eyebrow.

"For when we have sleepovers, Papa," said Teddy.

Ginny shrugged. "There's so many bedrooms, and I hated to leave most of them empty till I decide what I want to do with them, so I'm decorating two. One for the girls and one as a guest bedroom," she explained.

"-an' mine, Mummy," said Em, her mouth full of biscuit.

"Em, you know not to talk with your mouth full," reprimanded Ginny gently. She turned back to Harry. "Em's room was the most fun to decorate. Hers is finished, but the master bedroom needs painting, then I can start putting the furniture in," she said.

"Come see, Papa," cried Teddy, and Elly rushed upstairs.

"Go ahead, I'll be up soon," said Ginny, putting away the milk and wiping the counter down.

"Wait for me," cried Em, nearly tumbling off the stool. Ginny helped her down and she ran after Harry, who had waited for her.

Harry walked past a couple of empty rooms, then the shell that was the bathroom. Elly and Teddy beckoned him into a room, and went inside ahead of him. He stepped in after them, and knew that his daughters must love it.

The walls were painted a soft pink and the furniture was white. Each girl had a single bed and a bedside table and shared a chest of drawers. There was a black lamp and a black frame held a photo of Harry and the girls. It was such a girlie room, yet it was a room that would suit a young girl of eight or, with some easy re-decorating, could be a room for girl of eighteen.

"Now mine, Papa," said Em, taking his hand and pulling him across the hall. Her room was also pink, but a rose pink instead. She had the same bed and bedside table, and a toy table and chairs for a tea party. A small trunk held some toys, with room to add the ones still at Grimmauld Place. A bookcase held some much loved books and a doll house was in the corner. Harry felt a pang; he would miss the little girl when they moved out.

"Two beautiful rooms for three beautiful girls," said Harry, making the girls giggle. They left Em's room and went into the hall.

"Dat's for guest," pointed Em, taking Harry to look in it. With pale green on the walls and a bed cover in green and white to match, the room was calm and restful. "Very nice," nodded Harry.

"Getting the grand tour," quipped Ginny, sticking her head in. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Dat's Mummy's room," said Em, "right next to mine."

Harry went in and looked around. It was empty, needing paint and furnishings, but he was impressed by the size, and told her so.

"It's actually two bedrooms," she told him. "I made the extra bedroom next door into a walk- in robe and ensuite. Come and see," she told him, excitedly. Like her daughter did, she took his hand, dragging him to see.

"I used darker wood in here," she said, her hands encompassing the bedroom and wardrobe. "I'm thinking of painting the walls a yellow/gold colour and use a red/burgundy in the furnishings. I used to love the warmth of the Gryffindor common room, didn't you?" she asked.

Harry nodded, picturing it already. "I'm getting a four poster bed in here, but I'm looking for a nice chest of drawers. I'd like a love seat for the end of the bed, too," she said.

"The one in my room would go perfectly," said Harry.

"Yes, that's what I'm looking for," she said, nodding excitedly. "Then, in here, that's my side of the walk in robe, look, lots of drawers and hanging space," she enthused.

Harry was impressed, it was large and roomy enough to get dressed in there. He tried not to imagine some faceless man with his clothes in the other side of the wardrobe. He then went to the bathroom.

"Wow," he said, "I may have to re-model Grimmauld Place," he said.

"The bath has spa jets, and the shower is roomy enough for two," she said. The darker furnishings continued in there, with cream paint on the walls. Gold and burgundy towels tied it to Ginny's vision of the master bedroom.

Harry swallowed, trying hard, really hard not to imagine Ginny in the shower, or worse, him and Ginny in the shower. Soaping each other off, washing the other off, drying the other off before going into the bedroom to make love the whole night through.

"-Harry? Harry, are you all right?" asked Ginny, patting his back. She looked at him in alarm. "You started moaning."

Harry went red. "I-I'm not feeling well. I probably should go anyway. My afternoon class is starting soon. How long are you staying here for?" he asked.

"Maybe another half hour or so, then we'll go home and make a shopping list for school supplies. I can't believe my baby is going to kindergarten on Monday," said Ginny, her eyes shining with pride.

"She's really looking forward to it," said Harry. Em had confidently told Harry she was sure she'd know everything by the first or second day.

" It will free up my mornings," nodded Ginny. " With the Quidditch season starting up again soon, I'll have to start writing. I have a meeting with the sports editor on Tuesday and Lee Jordan on Wednesday," she told him as they went back downstairs.

" I can't believe you're going to be on the wireless," said Harry.

Ginny grinned. " I used to do it back in the States, after I had Em. I couldn't leave her with strangers to go to training, or for the matches, so I quit Quidditch but kind of fell into reporting. It should be fun, talking with Lee. It's only a thirty minute segment, Harry," she chuckled.

" Still, colour me impressed," said Harry. " Merlin, I need to go. I told one of the recruits off for being late this morning, I can't very well be late for the afternoon class. Tell the girls I love them and will see them tonight," he said. He went to go to her front door so he could Apparate, but he stopped and looked back. " I really do like your house, Gin."

Ginny smiled, and he left. She looked around in satisfaction; the manor was turning out exactly how she wanted it.

Soon she and Em would be able to leave Grimmauld Place and move in. It should be easy, but Ginny knew she would miss Harry and the girls so much. She had put a lot of effort into making the girls a room they'd love, even as they got older, hoping they'd come and visit often.

/*/*/*/*

" Hart, your Shield charm needs work," barked Harry, walking around as he watched the trainees pair up and trade spells.

He stopped to show one trainee the correct wand movement, then stood and watched as the trainee tried to mimic Harry's actions. Once he had got it, Harry nodded in approval, walking around to watch the others.

Finally he called time. " That's it for the week," he said. " Next week we start on conjuring a Patronus, so start thinking happy thoughts. Go, hit the showers, and I'll see you bright and early Tuesday morning," he said. He threw that last bit at O'Grady, who had been late this morning.

Most of the Auror trainees filed out but Patrick O'Grady stayed behind, and even approached Harry. " Sir, again, I'm sorry for being late," he said.

" It's the fifth time this term, O'Grady," said Harry. " You know these sort of things go on your record."

Patrick sighed. " I can't help it. I Floo from Ireland, sir, and I leave home at six thirty to be here at nine. I take five Floo connections and sometimes they get jammed with all the traffic. Heck, I was waiting for the Ministry connection to be free since eight fifteen," he groused.

" Can't you find something closer?" asked Harry.

Patrick shrugged. " I looked for a month, but anything close to the Ministry is too expensive. Besides, if I go home I can help my Da run the pub, or me Mam with me brothers and sisters," he explained.

"What about sharing with some of the other trainees?" asked Harry.

" We thought about it, but we'd need about five or six of us to afford it, and those places were only three bedrooms," said Patrick.

Harry sighed. " You need to work something out, O'Grady. You're doing so well in class, but they look at everything when it comes to the recruits. Everything," he emphasised.

" I'll leave home earlier, Mr Potter, sir," promised Patrick. " Thank you, sir, and have a good weekend."

/*/*/*/*

The weekend was filled with friends. Hermione and her boyfriend, Simon came over for dinner Saturday night, as well as Ron and Rebecca. Hemione announced that Simon had been offered a year's teaching at Ilvermorny, the magical school in America. He'd asked Hermione to go with him, and she had agreed, deciding it was a good opportunity to see what the wizarding world in America was like. She too had been offered work at the school and had happily accepted. Harry knew it was a good decision for the two, but would miss his dear friend.

Ron and Rebecca also announced their baby news to Hermione and Simon. Rebecca never really took to Hermione, despite Ron's constant assurances that the romance side of their relationship was well and truly over. Hermione graciously wished the other couple her best wishes, knowing Ron would be over the moon about becoming a dad. Simon echoed her sentiments, toasting the other couple.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of relief. Ginny hadn't been around when Ron and Hermione had broken up, so hadn't had to deal with the fall out like Harry had. He'd listened to both his friends, but made it clear he was not getting in the middle. While he was sad they hadn't worked out as a couple, he reminded them that nobody could possibly understand what the three of them had been through, and if that wasn't enough to maintain some sort of friendship, then he would continue to see them separately. He couldn't see himself in the kind of relationship they'd had, arguing constantly then making up. It sounded too exhausting.

"So Ginny, how was your date with Dean?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I wouldn't really call it a date, more like catching up with an old friend. The meal was nice, and it was great to hear how Dean's been spending his time. He told me he still sees Seamus from time to time, and then I got to see Dean's work at the gallery," shrugged Ginny, cutting up Em's meat.

"Did you know he even got a mention in the Arts section of a Muggle newspaper?" asked Hermione, sipping her wine.

"Really? I thought it was a magical art gallery," commented Harry, buttering a slice of bread for Em and cutting it in four pieces for her.

"Thank you, Papa," she said.

Ginny smiled thankfully at Harry. "No, it was definitely a mix of Muggle and magical artists. What did they say about Dean's work?" she asked, filling a glass of water for Elly.

"Oh the usual. ' _Showed a lot of promise, someone to keep an eye on',_ " quoted Hermione. "All very promising for him."

"I don't get a lot of that art stuff, especially, erm, what was it again. Amtrack, Uptruck?" said Ron.

Hermione and Rebecca chuckled, and even Simon smothered a grin behind his napkin. "I think you mean abstract," laughed Ginny. "I must say, I agree."

"We do like going to the plays though, don't we Ron?" said Rebecca. "London has such lovely old theatres. What was the one we saw, the musical?"

"Erm, oh, the one with all the animals," said Ron.

"The Lion King. We saw that at Convent Garden," said Rebecca, patting Ron's arm.

"Very colourful," said Ron.

"We should take the girls to Convent Garden one day," Ginny suggested to Harry.

"We often browse the market there, and then find some place for lunch to watch the street theatre," agreed Simon.

"There's so many things I'll miss when we're away," sighed Hermione, taking Simon's hand.

"Just think of all the new and exciting things you'll do in America," said Ginny, "and you'll love the history of Massachusetts."

"Ginny's right," agreed Simon, placing his other hand on top of Hermione's and patting.

"Try and find time to go to the MACUSA building in New York while you're there," said Harry, mopping up the spill from Teddy's drink while Ginny comforted the upset girl and re-filled her drink.

"Kingsley has already given me a letter of introduction to the President," said Hermione, nodding. "We're planning on arriving a week or two before we need to be there so we can do some sight seeing first," she said.

"I bet you have an itinerary already planned," said Ron, knowingly.

"Why, yes I do. You know me, Ron, as soon as I knew I was able to accompany Simon, I-"

"Went to the library," said Harry and Ron together. Simon burst into laughter, as did Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "As a matter of fact, I did. Found loads of information, didn't I, love. We're so excited about this brilliant opportunity." Simon nodded in agreement.

"Well, here's to new adventures. Travelling," said Harry, toasting Simon and Hermione, "and parenthood," he finished, turning to Rebecca and Ron.

"Here, here," toasted Ginny. "Let's go into the lounge before coffee and dessert."

Ron helped Rebecca, while Teddy said she'd go and get her map so Simon and Hermione could show her where Ilvermorny was. Ginny went into the lounge with Em and Elly. Harry waited for everyone to leave to follow them, but Hermione lingered. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Want to tell me what's going on with you and Ginny?" she asked casually.

Harry looked startled. "What? Nothing, why, has she said something?" he asked, curious and a tiny bit hopeful.

Hermione looked amused. "No, she hasn't said anything. You've been watching her half the night, that's all."

"Do you think she noticed?" asked Harry, knowing it was no use denying it to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "No, although..."

"What?" asked Harry.

"She's doing the same. She watches you when you're not watching her!" said Hermione. "Are the two of you-"

"NO!" yelled Harry. He looked embarrassed. "Erm, no. Just friends, good friends," he assured her.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Pity. You'd be really good for each other," she said, walking out of the dining room and into the lounge. She bypassed Ron, and they smiled at each other.

"Say Harry, got a minute?" asked Ron.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Harry.

"Well, we had the scan the other day and we found out we're definitely having a boy. I'm having a son, Harry!" cried Ron, happily.

"That's brilliant, Ron. All healthy?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded. "The thing is, we've been thinking about names and well, we'd like to name him after you. His middle name, actually."

"Really! Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks, mate," said Harry, chuffed.

"We'd also like you to be his godfather," said Ron, beaming.

"I'd be honoured, mate," said Harry, and the two friends hugged.

They joined the others, sitting around and discussing the differences between other magical schools around the world. Ginny told them what she knew about Beauxbatons from Fleur and Gabrielle. Simon had taught at the Ugadou school in Africa after getting his teaching degree. Harry and Ron recounted what they knew about Durmstrang, which admittedly wasn't much. Ginny said that her brother Bill had hoped to take an exchange trip to Castelobruxo in Brazil, but her parents couldn't afford to send him. His pen friend at Castelobruxo had been so upset he had sent Bill a cursed hat. This made the others laugh.

"Papa, look, I found it. Il-ver-morny," read Elly, pointing to a map.

Hermione, Harry, Teddy and Em moved closer. "Well done, Elly," praised Hermione.

"Show us on here where you used to live, Ginny" asked Teddy. Em climbed into Harry's lap, cuddling close as she yawned.

Ginny joined them. "We were way over on the other coast," she said, pointing to San Francisco.

"Did you ever see much of the East coast?" asked Simon.

Ginny shook her head. "No, we were in the western region for Quidditch so only played sides there. I never did much sight seeing further than that, although we did go to Las Vegas for an end of season trip. That was before I had Em."

"Well, we'd love you to come and visit," offered Hermione, "and I promise to write to you all."

Em piped up. "Aunt 'mione, do you have me and Mummy's new 'dress." She rubbed her tired eyes.

"Of course, you'll be in Muriel's place soon, won't you?" asked Hermione, chancing a look at Harry. He frowned, and looked away, kissing the top of Em's head and rubbing her back.

"Probably in a matter of days, two weeks, tops," said Ginny, biting her lip and trying not to look at Harry. Hermione noted that Elly and Teddy didn't look happy at that, either.

"Well, we won't be doing any sort of travelling in the next few months, not with this one," said Ron, running his hand over Rebecca's bump.

It provided the perfect distraction, although Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. She sighed; it was like sixth year all over again. She may have been distracted and upset with the whole Ron/Lavender thing, but she had kept an eye on Harry and had been pleased to see Ginny bring him out of his self imposed shell. It eased her mind that Harry was in good hands while she hid, er, studied in the library.

The night came to an end. Ginny hugged Hermione, telling her she hoped they could get together again before she left for America. Hermione agreed, having a thousand questions to ask her about Harry, and that was just off the top of her head. She and Simon left Grimmauld Place and Apparated to their small flat in Soho.

Next was Rebecca and Ron. Again congratulating the two on their son, they promised to get together again, with Ginny suggesting they hold the baby shower at her new home. Rebecca was grateful and hugged her baby's godmother. Ron smiled happily, and they Flooed home.

The next half hour was spent getting the girls ready for bed. Em was grumpy, having been allowed to stay up later than usual. She demanded Papa Harry read her a story, not Mummy. So Harry and Ginny traded, and Em was asleep within minutes. Harry went to see if Ginny needed a hand with his girls, but hearing and seeing the three talking softly and laughing, he decided to simply pop in, kiss his girls goodnight and leave them to talking.

Ginny came downstairs minutes later, standing on the bottom step watching Harry potter about. She smiled at her pun.

Harry looked up and saw her standing there, watching him. She smiled a sweet sexy smile, and he couldn't help it, he went over to her. With her standing on the step, they were practically at eye level.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, talking softly.

Ginny smiled that smile again. "You. Pottering about," she said.

Harry smiled too, that lazy crooked smile she loved to see on his face. "Very clever, Miss Weasley."

Ginny shrugged. "I may not be brightest witch of my age, but I do all right," she quipped.

Harry laughed softly. "It was a good night, wasn't it?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm glad we can have both Ron and Hermione to dinner with their partners and its not awkward at all," she said.

"I know," agreed Harry.

The silence after that was deafening.

"Harry." It was almost a plea from Ginny. _Do something, say something._ "I'm not imagining... _this_ , am I?" She pointed between the two of them.

Harry shook his head.

"So what are we going to do about it?" she asked. " _Should_ we do anything about it?"

"I want...do you want to do anything about it?" asked Harry, changing his mind at the last minute to confess exactly how much he wanted to do something about it.

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "I want...I think I want to-"

"Mummy, I had a accident," wailed Em, standing at the top of the stairs, clutching her blanket.

Ginny threw an apologetic look at Harry, and hurried upstairs to her daughter.

Harry doused the lights and locked the house. When it appeared Ginny wasn't going to be returning any time soon, he went upstairs. He saw hers and Em's door was ajar, and he looked in.

Ginny was sitting by Em's bed, singing softly and stroking her daughter's hair. "Mummy, will you sing songs to me at our new home?" she asked.

"Of course, baby," assured Ginny. "I can't wait to get to our new home."

Harry left and went to his own room.

With Em sound asleep, Ginny hurried back downstairs, only to find the house in complete darkness. She returned to her bedroom.

Neither slept well that night.


	6. Chapter 6 Brighton

A/N Can't post tomorrow so you get a bonus chapter today!

Harry surprised them all the next morning by telling them he was taking them to Brighton for the day. Both Elly and Teddy were excited, for Harry had taken them many times before. Em picked up on their excitement as they tried to explain the popular Muggle attraction.

It was too cool for a swim at the beach, but Harry told them they would spend the day at the aquarium, then the fun fair. By now Ginny was feeling excited herself, to Harry's amusement. While he'd been a bit upset last night that Ginny seemed so eager to get to her new home, he'd woken this morning just wanting to make their last days living together happy ones.

The girls quickly got dressed, talking happily at what they most wanted to see or do. Harry decided that they would go to Sea Life first, then have lunch before going to the nearby fun fair. If they stayed late enough, they'd stay to see the fireworks.

Harry held Em's hand while the twins dragged Ginny from one display to another. Ginny recounted her visit to San Diego's Sea World, but she loved the Victorian building that housed the sea creatures. Em was immediately attracted to the seahorses and the Rock pools where she and the twins got to stroke a starfish and touch the shell of a crab.

Elly and Teddy both liked the turtles, so they went there next. The three girls stood in the large glass windows, watching as the two big turtles swam past them. They then went to the penguin enclosure, laughing at the happy creatures. Then Em said she had to go to the toilet, so Ginny took her.

When they returned, they decided to go see the big fish. Em said she was scared, so Harry picked her up and carried her around. She buried her head against his shoulder when she saw a shark, and refused to look any more. Ginny and the girls watched in fascination as the sharks and rays swam around.

They were surprised to find they had been at Sea Life for nearly two hours, and they decided to leave and go grab some lunch. Ginny had packed snacks and drinks, but Harry decided they had to have fish and chips. Elly and Teddy told Ginny and Em what to expect at the fun fair, and they both agreed they could hardly wait to go. They ate quickly so they could spend more time there.

Ginny insisted on paying for her and Em, and Harry didn't argue, knowing how sensitive the Weasley siblings could be about money at times. Once they were inside, they took the time to check the map they'd been given, to decide where to go. They agreed to start on the dodgem cars, with Em riding with Ginny. Harry, Elly and Teddy went on the Jumping Jack, while Ginny and Em watched from down below. Harry then watched as the girls all went on the spinning tea cups, snapping photos of them. He and Ginny had been sharing the camera, wanting to capture the precious moments they were sharing.

They decided to take a breather from the rides and go to the arcade. Elly and Teddy raced to the dance machines, playing several times. Harry tried the shooting simulator while Ginny tried the driving one. Harry won a pink teddy bear for Em in the dart game. Em immediately dubbed the bear Harry and said he would sleep on her bed at the new house. They then finished off with a go on the bowling arcade, before stopping for a snack and going back to the fun fair.

Harry and Ginny watched together as the girls went on the Circus Train, before again splitting up. Harry took the twins on the Scrambler while Ginny took Em to the swing ride. Then Harry and Ginny watched again as the girls jumped on the trampolines.

By now it was dusk. They all agreed to go on the mega slide, then a last ride on the carousel before leaving. Harry and Ginny settled into a carriage, while Elly and Em chose horses and Teddy chose a giant chicken. Round and round it went, the girls all laughing while Harry snapped more photos. Ginny sat back, content to watch the girls and Harry. It had been such a fun day, she couldn't have hoped for anything better.

They all reluctantly left, agreeing to come back again together. Harry took them all to a burger place, where he insisted on treating them all. The girls talked non stop about the fun day they'd had, and Ginny and Harry watched them. They were sitting across from each other, their legs touching under the table. At first, they kept apologising when one bumped the other, but now they just shot glances at the other.

With belly's full, they decided to go for a walk along the beach, which was quite lit up. Elly, Em and Teddy walked close to the shore, looking for shells. Ginny went to follow them but Harry grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Girls, we're walking up this way," pointed Harry. They called out in agreement, but kept close to the water. Harry kept a hold of her hand, as he led her up the beach.

"It's been the best day, Harry," said Ginny, trying not to act like Harry holding her hand was a big deal.

"I can't wait to see the photos," agreed Harry.

"I hope the one of you and the girls on that fast ride comes out okay. Honestly, the look on your face," giggled Ginny.

Harry laughed too. "I probably have a weird look on my face," he said. Ginny nodded and demonstrated, making him laugh harder.

They walked in a comfortable silence, keeping an eye on the girls at all times, but glad they were keeping a distance. Finally Harry could bear it no more, and he stopped, turning to face Ginny.

"I never got a chance to answer you last night. This thing," he gestured between them, "and there _is_ something between us. Well, it's been there for awhile. At least, on my part," he said.

Ginny was quiet. "How long?" she asked.

"My sixth year," admitted Harry. He brushed some hair behind her ear. "You understood me. I-I never felt like anyone understood what I was going through, but that year I realised you'd been there all along."

"I tried to tell you at Grimmauld Place, remember?" grinned Ginny. "The year you were on trial?"

Harry nodded, stepping closer. "Yeah, you did. I was a clueless prat, wasn't I?"

"Not the words I called you back then, but yeah, you were," quipped Ginny.

Harry smiled. "I hope I've learned a bit since then. Gin, I think we have the potential to have something pretty terrific going on here, but-"

Ginny's heart dropped. _'But?'_ Her attention was stolen by the girls, who had joined them, making Harry stop talking.

"Papa, the fire works!" cried Teddy, and they all looked up as the first flash of colour lit up the night sky.

They watched the ten minute display, with Ginny holding Em and Harry with his arms around his girls. They huddled together, as it was starting to get cool.

All too soon, the last firework burst into the sky, and faded. It was over, and now it was time to go home.

They walked to the Apparition spot, with Harry taking his girls and Ginny taking Em. The girls were talking non stop but Harry and Ginny were silent. They had had a great day, but now they were all glad to be home. Despite it being early, Elly and Teddy offered no resistance to going up and getting ready for bed. Ginny decided to forgo Em's bath that night, instead just washing her down with a flannel. She could easily bathe in the morning. Em fell asleep within minutes of being in bed, clutching her new teddy bear.

Teddy and Elly were telling Dobby about their day as they sipped the hot chocolate he'd made for them. When Ginny came into the kitchen, he placed a cup of chamomile tea in front of her. She smiled in gratitude.

"Come on, girls, off to bed," said Harry. It was barely seven thirty, yet the girls were too tired to argue.

"I'll be gone when you wake in the morning," he reminded them. "I'm training all week," he said.

"Okay, Papa," yawned Elly, making Teddy yawn too.

Ginny kissed the girls good night, staying in the kitchen as Harry took the girls upstairs.

"Miss Ginny had a nice day?" asked Dobby, washing the cups used.

"Yes, we all had a lot of fun," said Ginny. She finished her drink and took her cup to Dobby. "I'll see you in the morning, Dobby."

"Good night, Miss Ginny," said Dobby.

She climbed the stairs, bypassing the girls rooms. She heard Harry's low voice, then giggles. Her heart was full; he was such a good father and she loved the girls as much as she loved Em.

So why would Harry say _'but'?_ Unless he was trying to let her down nicely?

Ginny was confused, but she was also tired. She went for a shower, and got ready for bed. She decided to speak to Harry when he came out of the girl's room. She needed to know what that 'but' was all about.

She lay on her bed, her door ajar so she could see and hear him come out. Without meaning to, she fell asleep, totally missing Harry say goodnight to the girls and go downstairs, anticipating a big step forward for him and Ginny.

Only Dobby was downstairs, and he told Harry that Miss Ginny had gone upstairs. Daring to hope she may be waiting to speak to him in his bedroom, he poked his head into Ginny and Em's room, only to find her there, snoring lightly.

He went over to her, pulling the covers over her, slightly hoping she may wake. "We need to talk, and soon," he whispered. "Night, Gin." He placed a kiss on her forehead, then left the room.

He missed Ginny rolling over and sighing his name. "Harry," she murmured, a small smile on her face.

But Harry was already gone, back to his huge, lonely bed. Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow he'd talk to Ginny, to finish what he'd been about to say on the beach. They had all the time in the world now, days, weeks, months, years. Didn't they?

/*/*/*/*

Teddy noted things were weird at their home the next day. She didn't know what it was, but there was something in the air.

Harry had already left for work when the girls woke in the morning. She, Elly and Em were spending most days at Ginny's new place, as the final touches were done. Painting was nearly finished and furniture was being delivered over the next couple of days. Teddy hated to think of Ginny and Em not living with her, Elly and their Papa.

"What are you doing?" asked Elly, coming into their room.

"Writing in my diary," said Teddy.

"About what?" asked Elly.

"Private stuff, that's what a diary is for," scowled Teddy, writing furiously. Ginny had discovered her writing in it one day, and asked to check it out. Teddy had hesitated,, but Ginny had promised her she wouldn't read it, so Teddy handed it over. Ginny had waved her wand over it, then seemed to sigh in relief. She handed it back, telling Teddy a diary was a good way to write out your feelings, but there was nothing, _nothing_ she couldn't tell her Papa. She also promised Teddy that she would always be there for her and Elly, and they could come to her new house any time.

Elly shrugged. "I'll just find it later and read it." She flopped onto her bed.

"I was just writing how sad I feel that Ginny and Em will be leaving soon," said Teddy, still writing.

"Me too," sighed Elly. "Ginny's taught us lots of things, and Em's like a little sister," she said.

"Ginny makes cleaning and cooking fun, and she never minds when I drop things or break things," said Teddy.

"Do you know we haven't even been looking for a wife for Papa lately," said Elly.

"I guess we forgot. We haven't really needed a mother since Ginny moved in," said Teddy.

"Papa's been happier lately too, until this week," said Elly.

Teddy lowered her diary. "You noticed it, too? Things have been a bit weird between Ginny and Papa, don't you think?"

Elly nodded. "I think Papa's really gonna miss Ginny and Em when they leave."

"I know I will," sighed Teddy. "She told me I remind her of our real mum," she said softly.

"We should ask Ginny to stay!" said Elly, "She could be our mum for always."

"But Papa still needs a wife," reminded Teddy.

"Why can't Ginny be his wife?" asked Elly.

"Because you have to be in love with the person you marry, silly," said Teddy, rolling her eyes.

Elly shrugged. "Maybe Papa is in love with Ginny, but just doesn't know it yet."

Teddy stared at Elly, hope flaring. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Papa needs our help to show him what a good mum and wife Ginny could be."

"And then she and Em will never leave and we'll be a family, with a mum and a dad and a little sister," said Elly, excitedly. She looked at Teddy. "So, how do we do that?"

"Oh," said Teddy, deflating a little bit. "I guess...we can keep telling Papa how much we love Ginny and Em, and all the things Ginny has taught us-"

"And how pretty she is," interrupted Elly.

Teddy nodded excitedly, "And how happy Papa has been with Ginny and Em living with us."

"Papa should be home soon. We can start tonight," said Elly, gleefully.

"Let's go downstairs and wait for him," said Teddy, shutting her diary and placing it in her top drawer. She got off the bed and followed her sister out the room.

"I know that's not where you really hide it," said Elly, matter of factly.

"I'll hide it better later," said Teddy. "I may want to write in it more, anyway."

They went downstairs to the kitchen, to find Ginny making a treacle tart, with Em's help.

"That's Papa's favourite," noted Teddy.

"I know," said Ginny. "He's been working so hard lately, and I know all you girls have missed him. So tonight, when he comes home, let's all spoil him a bit," she said.

"Like, be good and stuff?" asked Teddy.

Ginny stopped to give her a hug. "You're always good girls," she praised. "Let's just remind him how much we've missed him this week."

"And how much we love him?" asked Elly.

"Exactly," nodded Ginny, bending over to get a pan out the cupboard. She missed the twins euphoric exchange of looks.

"I love Papa, too. We haven't had milk and cookies together all week," said Em, sadly.

"You call him papa now, too," noted Teddy to Em, "not Papa Harry. Like he is your papa for real."

"Oh no!" cried Ginny. "I left my dish at the Burrow, the one I need to make the tart.

I'll have to fire-call Mum," she said.

"I'll do it," said Teddy. "I can do it, Ginny, you showed me how," she said.

"Okay, thanks, love," said Ginny, checking the clock. "Ask Grandma if she can bring it over, please."

"Okay," said Teddy, leaving to use the fireplace in the lounge. Elly followed.

Just as they were about to throw the Floo powder down to call the Burrow, the flames flared up. "Gin? Ginny, are you there?" It was Harry.

"Papa, we're here. Me and Elly," called Teddy.

"Hi girls...tell Gin...late...St Mungo's," said Harry.

"Papa, it's a bad connection. I didn't understand," called Teddy.

Harry did something his end to make the connection better. "How's that?" he asked.

"Better," chorused Elly and Teddy.

"Will you please tell Ginny I'm going to be late. I had to take one of my trainees to St Mungo's, and I ran into an old friend while I was there. She needs some help, so I'm going to stay here for awhile. Tell Ginny not to wait dinner for me," he said.

"But Papa, we were going to spoil you tonight, because we've missed you. It was all Ginny's idea," wailed Teddy.

Harry smiled. "Oh, that's so nice, I've missed you all too," he said.

"Ginny too?" asked Elly. "Ow," she complained, when Teddy nudged her in the side for not being subtle.

Harry chuckled. "Ginny, too. Look, I've got to go. Love you, be good for Ginny."

Ginny came into the lounge as the flames died down, but she still heard Harry say, "Ready, Cho? Let's go grab some food."

She gasped, making Elly and Teddy look at her. "Papa was on the Floo. He won't be home for dinner, he's helping an old friend," said Teddy.

Ginny looked upset, which made Teddy and Elly aware something was wrong. "Ginny? Is something wrong? Is Papa okay?" asked Elly.

Ginny tried to smile, but it didn't fool the twins. "Everything is fine, girls," she said, going back to the kitchen.

"Shall I still call Grandma?" asked Teddy.

"No, it's fine," said Ginny, "thank you."

Em looked up as they all came in. She was stirring a pan. "Mummy, I think it's nearly ready," she said.

"That's okay, Em, I'll take it from here," said a miserable Ginny, turning off the cook top. Dobby watched her closely.

"Papa's not coming home for dinner, after all," Elly told Em.

"Not even for milk and cookies?" asked Em, her bottom lip quivering.

Elly shrugged. "He's with an old friend named Cho."

A clutter of pans made them look at Ginny. "Sorry," she said, her eyes downcast.

"Do you know Papa's friend, Cho?" asked Teddy. Dobby's eyes widened.

"Yes, I do. She was your papa's girlfriend for a while at Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"Maybe she wants to be Papa's girlfriend again," suggested Em. She looked at the others when no-one commented.

Elly and Teddy were sharing worried looks, and Ginny was keeping busy wiping down the already clean counter.

Suddenly she threw down the dishcloth. "Sod it. Come on , girls, we're going out for take-away. Em, you'll need to change your tee shirt. Come on," said Ginny, taking her hand. "We'll be right back," she told Elly and Teddy. She left to go to her and Em's room.

Elly sighed, her chin on her hand. "Papa ruined everything."

"No, this Cho lady did," said Teddy, unhappily. "Unless..." Dobby and Elly looked at her.

"What?" asked Elly, impatiently.

"What if Papa already found someone all by himself," said Teddy.

Dobby and Elly gasped.

"What if he's asking her tonight to marry him?" asked Teddy.

Elly shook her head. "Papa wouldn't marry someone without us meeting her...would he?" she asked Teddy. In despair, they both looked at Dobby for answers.

Dobby rung his hands together, looking distressed. "Oh dear, oh dear. Little mistresses must not worry, must trust their papa. Master Harry always does the right thing."

Ginny and Em returned. "Ready?" she asked. She looked at the three. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, Miss Ginny. You and the little mistresses go, have a nice dinner. Dobby will have all your beds turned down for when you return," he said. "Maybe a cup of hot chocolate with a marshmallow?"

"Thanks, Dobby. We'll only be an hour or two, if Harry should come home." She said it with hope, and Dobby nodded in understanding.

They returned two and a half hours later. At Ginny's unspoken query, Dobby told her there had been no word from the Master. She nodded, taking the girls upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

Dobby brought them their hot chocolate as the four sat in the twin's bedroom, painting toe nails. An hour later, Ginny turned their light off, then checked on Em, who had fallen asleep a half hour earlier. She then climbed into her own bed, but was unable to sleep.

Where was Harry? It was now after ten, and he had fire-called just before five. She rolled onto her side, willing Harry to come home soon.

Tonight was meant to be the start of something. A nice dinner, the girls all pampering him then, after they'd all gone to bed, she was going to grab the man and snog the living daylights out of him. Right after he explained that but.

She gave up on waiting for Harry. As the clock chimed midnight, and still no sign of him, Ginny finally fell asleep.

A/N Are you hating me right now? Hang in there, we'll get there together. And yes, I revisited Brighton, which was the setting for _'Where the Girls Are'._


	7. Chapter 7 Misunderstandings

Harry woke slowly, disorientated. He sat up, dislodging Cho and waking her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Oh my, it's morning! gasped Cho, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I need to go and think of how I can explain this to my husband. "

"Want me to come with you?" asked Harry gently.

Cho shook her head. "No, I'll be fine," she said bravely.

"Look, how about I go home and get changed, check in with my girls. Then I'll go and get your husband and we'll talk about this, together," said Harry.

She reached out for him, grasping his hand. "I don't know how he'll react," she admitted. "I'm scared."

Harry pulled her close, hugging her. "It will be fine. Go, I'll bring you some breakfast," he offered.

Cho smiled, nodding. "Thanks Harry, for last night. You were the last person I thought I'd run into, but I'm so glad we did. I hope I didn't keep you from anything."

"No, it's fine," lied Harry. "My girls will understand." He vaguely recalled Ginny hadn't been too fond of Cho back at Hogwarts, but hey, that was years ago. He was sure, when he explained, all would be well. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You have my address?" asked Cho.

Harry nodded. "It will all be okay, Cho."

She smiled weakly before going into another room.

/*/*/*/*

Harry Flooed home from the hospital's huge fireplaces. It was still quite early, and only Dobby was up, pottering around the kitchen. "Morning, Dobby," greeted Harry.

Dobby spun around. "Master is home," he cried in relief. "Miss Ginny has been most worried, Master Harry," he said.

"Oh. I didn't mean to stay out all night. I'm sorry if I worried her," he said.

"Master should be telling Miss Ginny, not Dobby," said Dobby firmly.

"Ah, yeah, I will. Listen, I'm going to grab a shower, then I have to go out again. Can you make me breakfast to go, for three, please?" asked Harry.

"Will Miss Ginny be going with you, Master Harry? Dobby is happy to watch little mistresses," he offered.

Harry looked surprised. "No, Ginny won't be going with me. Look, I really have to go," he said, hurrying out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He went past Ginny's door, still slightly ajar. He glanced in, to find her still asleep. Her hair was tousled, as if she'd run her hands through it a lot. There was a troubled look on her face, and remembering Dobby's words, Harry hoped she hadn't slept bad because of him. He left her to sleep and hurried to his shower.

By the time he was dressed and heading downstairs, there was still no signs of anyone waking any time soon. He went to the kitchen, checking he had his wallet and putting his watch on.

Dobby presented him with three packed breakfasts in a bag. "Eggs, bacon, sausages, baked beans and toast for three," he announced.

"Oh, I should have mentioned, Cho is a vegetarian. She doesn't eat meat," apologised Harry.

He heard a gasp from the door and turned to see Ginny. She was barely awake, wrapped in a huge dressing gown. "You're going out again-to see Cho?" Her tone was one of hurt.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry if you worried about me last night. I didn't meant to stay out all night. Cho and I-"

Ginny gasped again. "You were out all night?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ahem," coughed Dobby, handing Harry a container. "Miss Cho's breakfast, without meat." He thrust it in Harry's hand, sending an apologetic look at Ginny.

"Ginny, I-damn, I have to go. I promise I'll explain everything when I get home," said Harry, checking the time again. He hated to leave her like this.

"Fine, go. I wouldn't want you to keep Cho waiting," said Ginny, dully. She turned around and went upstairs.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Master best be going. The sooner Master goes, the sooner Master can return to explain everything," said Dobby, trying to help.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "Watch over my girls, today, Dobby."

Dobby straightened proudly. "Dobby always does, Master Harry."

" _All_ of them, Dobby," said Harry.

Dobby nodded in understanding. Harry took one last longing look up the stairs before Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. From there he Apparated to the suburb of Twinkenham, locating the street, then the house he needed. He knocked on the door.

A man answered. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Are you Matthew Reilly, husband of Cho?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I am," answered the man cautiously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm a friend of Cho's. May I come in? We need to talk."

The man looked at Harry, then almost reluctantly stood aside to let him in.

/*/*/*/*

It was a group of somber females who had breakfast at Grimmauld Place that morning. Ginny nursed her coffee cup while Dobby kept an eye on her. Teddy and Elly exchanged worried looks as she kept her head down. Only Em didn't notice anything was amiss, happily eating her breakfast. It was as she finished that she realised how quiet breakfast had been. "Where's Papa?" she asked.

"He had to go out early," said Ginny.

"Will he back soon?" asked Teddy.

"Sorry sweetie, I don't know," said Ginny.

"I miss Papa," said Em.

"Well we'll be moving to our own home soon, so you won't see Harry all the time," said Ginny, shooting her a sympathetic look.

"Mummy, I want Papa and Teddy and Elly to come and live with us. We've got lots and lots of rooms," said Em.

Dobby banged a pot loudly. "And Dobby too, of course," said Em, not wanting to hurt the little elf's feelings.

Dobby smiled at her and put the pot away, quietly this time.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but Harry and the girls, and Dobby, live here," said Ginny, stifling a yawn.

"But Papa needs a wife, and we need a mum," wailed Elly.

"Elly, sssh," said Teddy, frowning at her sister.

Ginny winced. "I-I-I'm sorry, excuse me," she said, hurrying up the stairs.

Teddy, Elly, Em and Dobby watched her go. "Is Mummy sad?" asked Em. "Is something wrong with Papa?"

"No, mistress Elly, why would you think that?" asked Dobby.

"Papa was at St Mungo's last night when he Floo called," said Elly.

"Fire-called," corrected Teddy. "Dobby, Papa is all right, isn't he?"

"Master Harry came home earlier this morning, showered and left again. He said he would explain all when he returned," said Dobby.

"So why is Ginny sad?" asked Elly.

"Miss Ginny did not sleep well, that's all. Eat up, little mistresses," pleaded Dobby.

The Floo flared, and Hermione stepped out. " Ready to go?" she asked. At their blank faces she frowned. " Harry didn't tell you?"

Ginny came downstairs. " Hi Hermione, thought I heard the Floo. What's up?" she asked.

" Are you all right?" asked Hermione, seeing Ginny's red rimmed eyes.

Ginny nodded. " Didn't sleep well last night."

The girls looked at each other in relief. So Dobby was right!

" I promised to take the twins to a production of _' Beauty and the Beast'_ ages ago. I completely forgot about it, but as we were packing, I found the tickets. I owled Harry yesterday and he said it was okay to take them. Didn't he mention it?" she asked.

" No, he was, erm, distracted yesterday. I didn't see him till this morning, and he was in a rush," said Ginny.

" Papa didn't even come home last night," said Teddy.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny, who looked sad as she nodded. " Of course it's fine, Hermione. I'm sure they'll have a lovely time."

" Me too?" asked Em eagerly.

" Oh, I'm sorry, Em, I got the tickets before you came home, and it's sold out," said Hermione.

" We understand, don't we Em?" asked Ginny. " Maybe we'll go to the Burrow, see Grandma and Grandpa. You can tell them all about your bedroom at our new place," she said, soothingly.

Em said nothing, her bottom lip quivering. The twins frowned. Ginny shooed them upstairs to get dressed, so they went, whispering together. Em followed half heartedly.

" I'm sorry, Ginny," apologised Hermione.

"Honestly, it's fine," reassured Ginny. " It will probably do them good to have a break, get them ready for the separation," she said.

" So you're really moving out soon?" asked Hermione.

Ginny nodded. " I could probably move out now. There's just a few pieces of furniture I'm waiting on, and they'll be delivered in the next day or two, but they're not important," she said.

" Harry and the girls will miss you and Em," said Hermione.

" They won't be alone for long. Harry's met someone, or should I say, met someone again," said Ginny.

" A girl? Harry and someone else?" asked Hermione, surprised.

Ginny nodded. " It's Cho, his first love," she said.

" His first girlfriend," amended Hermione. " I don't think he was ever in love with her."

Ginny shrugged. " Well, he spent all night with her, raced home to shower and change, then went back to her, with breakfast supplied by Dobby," said Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

" Oh, wow. That sounds...like something," said Hermione. " Still, ask Harry to explain."

" I-" began Ginny, but the girls came downstairs. " You look really nice," she said.

" You girls are growing up so quickly. I love your clothes," said Hermione.

" Ginny took us shopping," said Teddy.

" She was better than Papa, because she knows what girls like," nodded Elly.

"Well, we must be off. I told Harry I'd take the girls to a late lunch after the play," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded. " If no-one is home when you're done, just come through to the Burrow. What's Simon doing today?"

Hermione smiled at the thought of her boyfriend. " He's lunching with his parents. We should be done by three at the latest, Ginny."

Ginny nodded, watching as the girls left, waving goodbye to Em. Em turned her sad little face to Ginny. "Doesn't Aunt ' Mione like me?"

" Of course she does, sweetheart. She brought the tickets a long time ago, before we came home and now there's no more tickets left. How about we have a Mummy and Emmy day?" asked Ginny, sitting beside her.

Em nodded, still not satisfied. " How about a Mummy, Emmy and Papa day?" she suggested hopefully.

"Papa's visiting a...friend, and I don't know what time he'll be back. Come on, it will be like it was before, me and you, just us two," sang Ginny.

Em wasn't to be appeased. "But it's better wiv Papa and Teddy and Elly," she said, climbing into Ginny's lap.

" I know, baby," said Ginny, hugging her little girl. " But soon we'll have to say goodbye to them, and live on our own."

" Don't wanna," said Em. " Wanna stay here and play with Dobby. Forever."

Dobby's sad eyes met Ginny's. " Come on, sweetheart, let's go get you dressed. Then we can go and find some gnomes for Grandma," said Ginny.

Em climbed off her lap and waited for Ginny to get up. Hand in hand, two unhappy Weasley witches headed upstairs.

/*/*/*/*

Cho hugged Harry. " Thank you so much, Harry."

He hugged her back. " I'm sure everything will be fine from now on," he said. He looked at Matthew. "Don't hesitate to call if you have any more questions, or if I can help you both in any way."

" By call you mean owl, right?" asked Matthew.

Cho and Harry laughed. " Yeah, send an owl. I'll add you to my list of allowed contacts."

" Thanks again, Harry. Perhaps we can have you over for dinner one night, you, Ginny and the girls?" suggested Cho.

" That sounds nice," said Harry. " I'll mention it to Ginny." He glanced at the clock. Merlin, it was nearly one o'clock. " I really have to go. Bye, and good luck." He raced off.

" Nice guy," said Matthew, taking her hand and together they went back into their son's room.

/*/*/*/*

Harry rushed out of the fireplace in the lounge of Grimmauld Place. " Gin, girls?" he called. But the house was silent.

POP. " Master Harry is home...finally," said the little elf.

" Where is everyone?" asked Harry.

" Miss Hermione Granger took little mistresses to see a play," said Dobby.

" Damn, I forgot all about that," said Harry, smacking his hand against his head.

" Miss Ginny and little miss Em have gone to the Burrow," said Dobby. "Perhaps you could go there too," he suggested.

" Perfect. Molly and Arthur can watch Em while I talk to Ginny. Is she very mad at me, Dobby?" asked Harry.

" Not mad, but sad," confirmed Dobby. " She asked Dobby to please be packing hers and Miss Em's clothes, ready for the move," he confided.

" She what?" gasped Harry. Dobby only nodded. " Right," said Harry, grimly, " I'll be back in awhile, Dobby," he said, rushing to the fireplace and grabbing some Floo powder. " The Burrow," he called out, and the flames carried him away.

Dobby sighed in relief.

/*/*/*/*

" Oh, Harry dear, how are you? Hungry?" asked Molly, already moving to the kitchen to make Harry something.

" No thanks Molly, I'm fine. Er, Ginny and Em around?" he asked.

Molly smiled, but shook her head. " Ron and Becca took Em out for the day, said they needed the practice. The poor little lamb was so down, I hope it cheers her up," she said.

" And Ginny?" asked Harry.

" Well, she seemed down, too," noted Molly. " So I sent her for a fly, but she said she needed to get something from Quality Quidditch supplies, so she went to Diagon Alley. Has something happened, Harry?" she asked.

" Nothing I can't fix, Molly," said Harry, returning to the fireplace. " Diagon Alley," he called, soon disappearing from sight.

" Oh dear," sighed Molly, sitting in her favourite chair and picking up her knitting. " I hope they sort this out." She continued making a baby rug for her newest expected grandson.

/*/*/*/*

Harry raced out of the fireplace, and into the Leaky Cauldron. He spied Hannah working behind the counter, talking softly to Neville, and giggling occasionally. It looked to Harry like things had worked out for those two.

" Hi guys, seen Ginny?" Harry called.

" She was here earlier, but she headed to Quality-" Harry was already out the door.

" -Quidditch Supplies," finished Neville, looking after the departing Harry in amusement. " So he finally realised it. And I thought I was slow."

"There's nothing wrong with slow, Nev," purred Hannah, leaning over to give him a long slow kiss. All thoughts of Harry and Ginny fled from Neville's mind as he kissed her back.

Harry ran through the crowds of people. " Scuse me, pardon me, coming through," he said, dodging this way and that. Behind him he heard people mutter. " Was that...? Nah, couldn't be, he looks so normal. Gee, I thought he'd be taller."

He ran into Quality Quidditch Supplies, but there was no sign of Ginny. " Excuse me, sorry for interrupting, but have you seen a red haired goddess in here recently?" he asked, panting.

The man behind the counter nodded. "She left with some dude, about five minutes ago."

" Hey, did anyone ever tell you you look like Harry Potter?" asked the lady that the staff member had been serving when Harry interrupted.

" I get that all the time," remarked Harry, nodding.

Her husband scoffed. " Harry Potter is much taller than this man, no offence."

 _Again with his height._ "But I'm better looking than him," said Harry. He tipped an imaginary hat to the staff member and the couple. " Nice talking to you."

" Hope you find your goddess," called the man.

" You and me both," called Harry, running out.

He paused, where to look. Of course, WWW! He headed in that direction, but stopped when he heard Ginny's laugh. He looked around until he found her.

In Dean Thomas' arms.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny had headed for the family pitch, agreeing with her mother that flying usually calmed her. But as she opened the broom shed, she paused. With Harry on her mind, right now she associated flying with Harry at Hogwarts, which made her think of Harry and Cho at Hogwarts, which totally put her _off_ flying. So she had come up with some excuse to get away, and ended up in Diagon Alley.

She had made a bee line for Neville and Hannah when she had spotted them at the Leaky Cauldron, but it quickly became apparent that they wanted to be alone, so she soon left. She wandered up the alley, pausing to consider visiting George and Angie at WWW. She decided to continue walking for now, taking her time to browse through the Magical Menagerie, wondering if Em might like a kitten for their new house.

She returned to the alley, deciding she may as well go to Quality Quidditch Supplies while she was there; she could so with some new gloves. She wandered up and down the familiar store, once again, happy to be home again.

She was looking over the new range of Harpies merchandise when she heard her name. " Ginny?" and looked up. " Dean, hi!" she answered.

" I've been meaning to owl you. Hey, fancy some ice cream?" asked Dean. Ginny nodded, and he escorted her out the store. They began walking to Fortescue's.

" So, I sold all my paintings at the art show," said Dean.

Ginny stopped walking. " Dean, that's brilliant," she cried, laughing out loud.

He grinned. " I know, right, and get this, they want more. I could be looking at my own showing," he said, beaming.

"Hermione mentioned you made it into the Muggle newspaper. Dean, this is amazing news," said Ginny.

" I feel like you're my good luck charm," said Dean, huskily. He took her in his arms. " All these amazing things are happening since you got back. Thank you, Ginny," he said, and he kissed her.

Ginny was so taken by surprise that she didn't immediately pull away. If she had, she might have seen Harry's shocked, hurt face, but she didn't.

She waited for the fireworks, but they never came. No bells rang, nothing. Dean was a good kisser, she'd had no complaints when they dated at Hogwarts, but now-nada, zip, nothing.

She pulled away, smiling apologetically at him. " Dean, I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong idea."

Dean stepped back. " It's Potter, isn't it? Bloody Potter." He swore loudly, making more than one parent glare at him as they hurried past with their children.

" Dean, I'm sorry. You're right, I do have feelings for Harry, but I'd like us to stay friends," she said.

" What about my feelings, Ginny?" demanded Dean. "I like you, a whole lot. I never stopped."

" I'm sorry, Dean. I don't feel that way about you," said Ginny. " It's Harry for me." Saying it sent a huge wave of relief off her chest. There, she'd admitted it. She loved Harry. Maybe she always had. "It's always been Harry."

Dean looked crestfallen. " I-uh, I have to go. Some place to be," he muttered, quickly walking away.

" I'm sorry," Ginny called out, but either he didn't hear her or was choosing to ignore her. She decided to go back to the Burrow, see if her parents could watch Em, then go find Harry. They really needed to talk. She wasn't giving up on him without a fight. She'd beaten Cho once before, for Harry. Granted it was a Quidditch match, but still. She was prepared to do it again. She just needed to know there was a chance with Harry.

/*/*/*/*

Naturally Molly agreed to keep Em at the Burrow until Ginny returned for her. The little girl was still out with Ron and Becca. Molly invited Ginny to return for tea, but Ginny told her at this time her plans were still up in the air.

Ginny Flooed to Grimmauld Place to find two excited girls. They'd had a fun morning and lunch with Aunt Hermione, and had returned to find their papa was home. They couldn't wait to tell Ginny about the play and she listened calmly, whilst anxiously keeping a look out for Harry.

"And did Papa tell you about the baby?" asked Elly.

"Hmm...what? Sorry, Elly, my mind wandered," said Ginny.

"Cho's baby," said Elly. "We're going to meet Cho today. Papa said it was good that we were dressed so nicely, said we would make a good expression."

"Impression, silly," said Teddy, nudging her. "It's a boy. Papa's all happy and stuff. Do you think he likes boys more than girls? Ginny? Ginny?"

Ginny was staring at the girls in a daze. Cho was pregnant? She would give Harry a son? Game, set and match, Ms Chang, thought Ginny, her heart breaking.

"Ginny? Do you think papa wishes we were boys instead of girls?" asked Elly, repeating her sister's question.

Ginny smiled at the two girls. She hugged them tightly. "Your papa loves you more than anything, never doubt that," she told them.

"She's right. Hello, Ginny," said Harry, trying to appear calm, when inside his heart was breaking. "The girls and I are on the way out to see Cho and-"

"Yes, I heard. You must be thrilled, congratulations," said Ginny, forcing a smile.

Harry was confused, but knew if he didn't get away from her soon he would break down and beg her to give Dean the big heave ho and give them a chance. "Uh...thanks. So, I guess we'll see you later."

"Actually, Em and I are going to move into our new home tonight. I've already taken some clothes over, I can come during the week when you're at work to get the rest of our stuff," said Ginny; the idea coming to her just then.

Harry frowned. Maybe she wanted freedom to have Dean over, to (gulp) have him spend the night. "Fine," he said curtly. "Dobby can bring the rest of your stuff over."

Ginny nodded as he turned to his confused daughters. So he didn't even want her in his house any more. "Fine," she said tersely. She smiled at Elly and Teddy. "Have a great afternoon, girls, and thank you for being such great big sisters to Em. Looks like it was good practice, wasn't it? Anyway, I'll see you later." She hugged them and Flooed back to the Burrow, hoping she would make it without breaking down.

"Papa, is Ginny and Em-" began Teddy, when Harry interrupted.

"Get your cardigans, it's time to go," he said, his voice sharp. "I'm just going to talk to Dobby."

Elly and Teddy looked confused as their papa walked away. "What's going on?" asked Elly.

"I don't know, but it's not good," said Teddy, grimly. "Come on," she said, urging her sister up the stairs.

In the kitchen, Harry leaned against the door. Ginny and Em were gone. He rubbed his chest, trying to rub away the pain.

"Is Master Harry needing medical assistance?" asked Dobby, worriedly.

"Yeah," sighed Harry. "Got anything for a broken heart?"

Dobby shook his head sadly and Harry sighed.


	8. Chapter 8 Conversations

" This is all a mess," sighed Hermione. She and Ginny were packing up her lounge room for her big move to the States. Ginny had arrived earlier, stating she absolutely needed to talk to Hermione, and Simon, good boyfriend that he was, immediately took off to get takeaway for them all, a bottle of wine and chocolate, giving them some privacy.

" I'll help you pack," said Ginny, grabbing an empty box.

" No, I mean you and Harry. He told me about Dean, Ginny. He saw you together in Diagon Alley," said Hermione.

Ginny sat up. " He saw us kiss?"

Hermione glared at her. "He didn't mention kissing, just that he saw you together and got the hell out of there. He sounded really hurt," she said.

Ginny glared back. " Well if the prat had stayed long enough he would have seen me tell Dean I only thought of him as a friend, and that Harry was the only one for me," she said, defiantly.

" Really! That's brilliant," said Hermione. " So why didn't you tell him that?"

"Haven't you been listening to me? I thought he'd been seeing Cho, that she was pregnant with his son. Merlin, I felt so stupid when you told me the truth," cried Ginny.

" You know Harry, he'd do anything to help a friend. Cho's baby son had his first burst of accidental magic, and hurt himself. She took him to St Mungo's, where Harry was with one of his trainees. Apparently he stayed with her, because her Muggle husband works nights. Harry went to get him the next morning, and stayed to explain about the wizarding world to him. Quite a shock for the poor man," said Hermione, sympathetically. She looked at Ginny sternly.

" You should have realised something wasn't right. Harry is crazy about you, Ginny, and he's never once mentioned Cho Chang to me," said Hermione.

" We all know how secretive Harry can be," said Ginny. She stared at Hermione. " What do you mean by, crazy about me?"

" Oh come on. He's always watching you, he loves Em as if she were his and the two of you make a great couple," said Hermione, ticking them off her fingers as she said them. " He liked you back at Hogwarts, you know," she confided.

"He told me recently. I wish he had told me back then," said Ginny, frowning.

"He told you? Wow, he has come a long way," said Hermione, surprised.

Ginny laughed, throwing a crisp at her. "Do you really think we make a good couple?"

Hermione nodded. " Ginny, you're good for Harry. You're good together. I know I can drive him a bit mental now and then, but you know when he needs some space, when he needs someone to talk to, or listen, and you know when he needs a jolly good boot up the bum," she said, laughing.

" We nearly kissed, you know. The day after you came for dinner, we spent a family day at Brighton. It was the best day, Hermione, and at the end, Harry and I walked on the beach together, holding hands," sighed Ginny, remembering.

" Yes...and?" asked Hermione, impatiently. This sounded promising, even though she knew it probably wasn't going to end well.

Ginny opened her mouth to continue when the Floo flared and Simon stepped out. " Arrgghh!" cried Hermione, in frustration. " Just when you were getting to the good part."

Simon quickly laid out the boxes of food, opened a bottle of wine, summoned two glasses and left the block of chocolate. " I'll leave you ladies to it," he grinned, kissing Hermione lightly. She patted his butt as he walked away.

" Thank you, Simon," she and Ginny called out together, giggling when he gave them a wave. " Go on, encouraged Hermione.

Ginny took a mouthful of Chinese food, then a sip of wine. " We had already acknowledged that there was something between us, some spark. He said we have the potential for something great, but..."

" But what?" asked Hermione, re-filling their wine glasses.

Ginny shrugged. " I don't know," she said, in frustration. "The girls joined us to watch the fireworks. I never did find out what he was going to say. At first I assumed it was-' _but I'm busy impregnating Cho'._ Now, I just don't know."

Hermione snorted. "Harry Potter does not have two women on the go at the same time. I'm sorry, I know my best friend. He's just not capable, it's not _him._ "

The two girls ate in comfortable silence. " The thing with Harry is, he knows me too. He's seen me at my worst, he knows my past. I don't have to worry about all that with him," Ginny said in relief.

Hermione lowered her fork. " I don't think he knows everything, does he, Ginny? Your sixth year at Hogwarts?" she asked gently.

" It was hard," admitted Ginny, after a moment to reflect. " I sort of pushed it all away in my mind to help Mum and George after Fred died, or to help Harry. I think once I got to the States, and I was truly on my own, the memories came back, and overwhelmed me. We were just kids, Hermione, fighting a war," she said painfully.

" I'm glad you sought professional help, Ginny. I did too. For the longest time, I had nightmares about Malfoy Manor," said Hermione, looking at the scars she bore.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "We all have scars from that time. I started having nightmares again when I first stayed at Grimmauld Place. I'd see Hagrid carry Harry's body out of the forest, or I'd see Mcgonagall shielding curses from the Carrows to protect the students. She was bloody brilliant back then, you know," said Ginny.

" Merlin, you sound like your brother," said Hermione.

Ginny gave her a look. Hermione stuck out her tongue, making Ginny giggle.

" You need to talk to Harry," the older girl said. " Tell him there's nothing going on with Dean."

Ginny shook her head. "I would, but he took the girls to Hogwarts, to visit Hagrid. He's been gone two days, and I miss him and the girls so much. Em is absolutely miserable, she cries at night for her Papa Harry and her sissies." She sighed miserably.

" So go after him," encouraged Hermione.

Ginny sighed. " I was going to, but the thing is, it's not just me and him, you know. Maybe he needs this time away with his girls, to think about what he wants, what's best for everyone. I don't want to barge up there, telling him what I want if it's not what he wants. There's kids involved here, kids that could get hurt," said Ginny. " I just hope he lets me still see the girls."

" I'm sure he will, he's not vindictive. Ginny, please promise me you'll talk to him when he gets back," implored Hermione.

" I will, Hermione, I promise," said Ginny, crossing her heart.

They sat back, belly's full and slightly buzzed. " We're never going to get this stuff all packed, are we?" asked Hermione, looking around.

They looked at each other, then yelled, " Simon!"

A white napkin appeared around the door. " I come in peace," called Simon.

Hermione and Ginny laughed. " Come and help us, we're too full to move," said Hermione.

" The food was so good," agreed Ginny.

" And the wine," guessed Simon, holding up the empty bottle.

" Oops," giggled Ginny. " We drank it all."

" We had a lot to discuss," said Hermione. " You 'n Harry."

" Maybe we should leave the packing till tomorrow," suggested Simon, trying not to laugh as Hermione got up, stumbling.

" Ask Harry to borrow Dobby," suggested Ginny.

Simon looked hopeful but Hermione looked horrified. " I couldn't," she said. "Could I?"

Ginny shrugged. "Harry wouldn't mind, and it's not like he's got anything to do right now with them all in Scotland," she said. " You know how much Dobby likes to help."

Simon nodded in agreement. " I'll think about it," said Hermione.

Simon winked at Ginny. " I'm going to miss you," said Ginny, struggling to get off the sofa, and barely succeeding.

" No, you'll be too busy with Harry and the girls," grinned Hermione. "I have faith in the two of you, Ginny."

Ginny hugged Hermione, and the two stumbled, falling back onto the sofa, laughing.

" One bottle," sighed Simon, shaking his head. " Lightweights."

/*/*/*/*

" Thanks for letting me borrow Dobby, Harry," said Hermione.

" No problem," said Harry, not really listening.

" We're all packed and ready to go," she beamed.

"Brilliant," said Harry, trying to raise a smile.

" Ginny shaved all her hair off," said Hermione.

" Great-wait, what?" asked Harry, shaking his head. " What did you say?"

Hemione sighed. " When will you two talk? You're both miserable when you could be so happy together."

"Hey, I came home intending to speak to her, but she had already left for Wales," said Harry, defensively.

" Well, she was waiting for _you_ to get back from Scotland," reminded Hermione.

Harry groaned. " What am I going to do, Hermione? The girls are miserable, I'm miserable. Is Ginny miserable?" he asked, hopefully.

" Of course she is. Oh, I just want to shake the two of you. Where _are_ the girls, anyway?" asked Hermione.

" They wanted to go to the Burrow. I couldn't say no to them, I've been a moody git all week," said Harry.

" Then fix this, Harry. You don't have to be miserable, none of you," admonished Hermione.

" But Dean-"

" No, there is no Dean, not as far as Ginny is concerned. Remember, she thought you wanted Cho. Ginny wants _you,_ Harry," said Hermione.

Harry looked hopeful. " Think they'd let me in at Holyhead to see her?" he asked.

" Maybe if you cut off your boy bits," laughed Hermione.

"Not a chance," grinned Harry, cupping himself protectively. "Ginny might not like that."

The two friends sat together. " Mcgonagall told me a bit about Gin's sixth year," he said softly. He looked at Hermione. " It wasn't good."

" I didn't think it would be. For Ginny to admit to needing help, it must have been something pretty dark. She's a strong witch."

" Did I let her down back then, after the battle. She was so busy helping me deal with everything, did I not notice her suffering?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. " No, I think she kept it all pretty close inside," she said. "A lot of them did; Seamus, Neville. We'll probably never know what they went through at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, brooding. Hermione tried to lighten the mood.

" She'll make a great mum for the girls," said Hermione.

" They love her like one already," grinned Harry.

" And you love Em like she was yours," said Hermione.

" I do," agreed Harry. He missed milk and cookies with Em.

" And you'll have more kids, kids of your own," said Hermione.

" Yeah," sighed Harry happily, lost in images of more babies, as well as making those babies.

Hermione smacked him, making him jump. " You've got some work to do, mister, till you get to making those babies."

" How did you know I was thinking that?" he joked. "Besides, I can't do much till Gin gets back," reminded Harry, rubbing his arm.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder. " I just want you to be happy, Harry. We all deserve that, after everything."

" I'm going to miss you, Hermione," said Harry.

" A year will go fast, Harry. I'll be back before you know it," she said. " Unless you decide on a quickie wedding."

" Funny, Hermione, real funny," said Harry. "You and Simon will probably get married before us."

" Well, now you mention it," said Hermione, wiggling her left hand under his nose. "I've been waiting for you to notice."

"He proposed? Bloody brilliant," said Harry, hugging her.

Hermione laughed. "Just this morning, on our last day in England."

" There's no time to organise a party," said Harry. "Wait, do you have any plans for lunch?"

Hermione shook her head. " Great. I'm taking the two of you out, my treat. Do you mind if I ask Ron, too?"

Hermione smiled. "I think it would be perfect if my two best friends celebrated my engagement with me, so yes, please ask him and Rebecca to join us. Oh, I wish Ginny were back."

"Yeah, she should be here," said Harry.

" You can tell her for me," said Hermione, jumping up. " I'll go and grab Simon. Shall we meet at yours in an hour?"

"Perfect. I'm sure Molly won't mind watching the girls a bit longer. See you soon," said Harry.

Molly didn't mind, Ron and Becca were happy to join the impromptu party, and Harry was able to get reservations at the best restaurant in town. It was all set for a good send off for Simon and Hermione.

If only Ginny were home, things would be perfect.

/*/*/*/*

In fact, Ginny had just returned home. Going to Wales had been an impulsive decision, and had been fun, initially, to return to her first team. However, she had left those days behind her; happy in her job of reporting the Quidditch news, and her little spiel on the wireless. So instead of staying three days, she stayed for two, and had just returned to England. After dropping off their bags to their new home, Ginny had suggested going to the Burrow for lunch. She picked up Em and Apparated them into

the Burrow.

Elly and Teddy were there, upstairs in Ginny's old bedroom. They were making a plan.

" We have to get them together," decided Teddy. " They need to talk to each other."

" Then snog," agreed Elly. Both girls giggled.

The door burst open and Em came inside. The older girls cried out when they saw her, and Em threw herself at them, trusting they would catch her. They did, and the girls all hugged as if it had been weeks since they'd seen each other, not days.

" Where's Papa?" asked Em, happy to see her sissies again.

" Home. Aunt Hermione's visiting to cheer him up. He's been really sad," confided Elly.

" Mummy is, too," said Em.

" Right," said Teddy. " I've got an idea."

The three girls sat planning on how they could lure Harry and Ginny somewhere so they could talk. It was agreed on the next morning, at nine thirty at Shell Cottage. Teddy had overheard Grandma say Uncle Bill was taking Fleur and the girls out for the morning, so no-one would be home. It would be perfect.

" When's nine-firty?" asked Em.

Elly and Teddy looked at each other in dismay. They had forgotten that Em didn't know how to tell time.

" Okay," said Teddy. " When the big hand is on the six, and the little one is pointing to the nine, that's the time to go, okay?"

" What about da firty?" said Em.

Elly smacked her head. " Oh, boy."

" This is very important, Em," said Teddy. " Look, I'll draw it for you, and when your clock at home shows the same, it's time to go. Understand?"

Em nodded. " Very 'portant. I'll do good, promise."

"Em?" called Ginny from downstairs.

" It's Ginny!" cried Elly and Teddy, and ran downstairs. Ginny's face lit up when she saw them, and she held her arms open for them to run into. The three hugged tight, and even Em snuck in between them.

Molly smiled as she made them all sandwiches for lunch. Elly and Teddy were talking to Em and Ginny non stop, especially about Cho and her little boy. Harry had taken the girls to the hospital that day to meet Cho and Matthew and see their son, Marcus.

" So not only do we want a wife for Papa, and a mum for us, we also want a little brother," finished Teddy.

" Not a little sister?" asked Em, dropping her bottom lip again.

" We've already got you," said Elly, tucking her under their arms. " Wouldn't you like to not be the baby any more?"

"I'm not a baby," pouted Em.

Arthur chose that moment to come in for lunch from his shed. " Here's my baby girl," he said, cuddling Em.

" Not a baby, not a baby. We're gonna get a brother, and then he'll be the baby" she cried to her grandpa. "At nine firty." Elly and Teddy groaned.

" Is that so?" asked Arthur, looking at Ginny.

" Don't look at me," she said, shrugging. " I just came for the sandwiches."

When Ginny took Em home, the little girl looked at Teddy and Elly, who pointed to the clock. Em nodded as she waved goodbye, clutching her picture of the clock.

Teddy and Elly exchanged hopeful but worried looks. Could Em get Ginny to Shell Cottage tomorrow at nine thirty? How would they convince their papa to take them? And more importantly, what would happen when Harry and Ginny saw each other again?

They both held up their fingers, crossing them. They needed all the luck they could get.


	9. Chapter 9 Shell Cottage and beyond

"Mummy, come on, we gotta hurry," urged Em. She checked the clock and the picture Elly had drawn. Big hand nearly on the six, and the small hand pointing at the nine.

"Did Uncle Bill say why he wanted to see me, sweetheart?" asked Ginny, dressing hurriedly.

"Nah-uh," said Em, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching her. "No! Not dat one, your white one, you look pretty in dat one," she said.

"I hardly think Uncle Bill cares what I'm wearing," said Ginny, but she wore the white shirt anyway.

"It's real 'portant that you look pretty, Mummy," insisted Em.

"Hair up or down?" asked Ginny.

"Down. He likes it down. Uncle Bill, I mean," said Em, when Ginny shot her a curious look.

Ginny quickly brushed her hair and checked her appearance. "Okay, how do I look?"

She twirled for her daughter, then picked her up and twirled again.

Em giggled. "I'm getting dizzy, Mummy. Come on, we hafta go." She slithered down and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Right now? I was going to cut some flowers to take to Fleur and -"

"No! Mummy, dere's no time. We have to go-NOW!" shrieked Em.

"Okay, okay, we'll go now. Sheesh!" exclaimed Ginny, smiling at her daughter.

Ginny picked her up and settled her on one hip. She threw down the Floo powder and Em called out "Shell Cottage", and away they went.

/*/*/*/*

"Papa, it's an emergency!"shrieked Elly.

"We need to go and get it," said Teddy.

"Now!" they said in unison.

"I could just fire call Bill and -" began Harry.

"No! What if he finds it and reads it. I'll just _die,_ Papa," cried Elly.

"I didn't know you kept a diary," said Harry.

"That's because I hid it," said Elly. "Please, Papa, can we go."

"We really need to go-" repeated Teddy.

As they both opened their mouths, Harry nodded. "Now-I know. Okay, well, let's go then," he said.

"Uh, shouldn't you get changed into something nicer," suggested Teddy.

"What's wrong with this," said Harry, looking down at his jeans and tee shirt.

"Maybe change your shirt," suggested Elly. "Wear your green one, she, I mean, _I_ like that one."

Harry looked at both of them. "I thought we were in a hurry," he said.

"We are. So the sooner you get changed, the sooner we can go," said Teddy. She pointed to the stairs.

"Okay, fine, but if this is just a ploy so you can play with Vicky and Domi, it won't work," huffed Harry.

Elly and Teddy watched him go up the stairs. Teddy checked the time. "Let's hope Em already has Ginny at Shell Cottage," she said.

"And can keep her there," mused Elly. "Hurry up, Papa," she called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," grumbled Harry, buttoning his shirt as he came back down the stairs. "Better?" he asked, standing with his arms outstretched.

Both girls nodded, and each took one of his hands. "Come on," they cried, hurrying to the fireplace.

The girls went in first, Flooing away. Harry waited for several seconds, then he too Flooed away to Shell Cottage.

/*/*/*/*

"I don't understand, nobody's home," sighed Ginny, standing in Bill's lounge. She looked at Em. "He definitely said to meet him here, not the Burrow?"

Em shrugged. "Maybe dey're outside," she suggested.

Ginny sighed. Em felt bad, for Mummy had been sad a lot lately. "Come on Mummy, let's walk along de beach, you like dat."

Ginny nodded sadly. Funny how everything these days reminded her of things she and Harry had done together. No, not funny, it hurt. Merlin, she missed him and the girls so much.

Ginny and Em went outside. "Mummy, can I go look for shells?"

Ginny nodded. "I'll come with you," she said.

Holding hands, they walked down to the water's edge.

/*/*/*/*

"I knew I should have fire-called. There's no-one here," sighed Harry, looking around.

Teddy was looking out the window, and she smiled as she gave her sister the thumbs up.

"It's okay, Papa, I remember where I hid it. We can just go outside and get it, then go home," said Elly.

"I thought you hid it in the house," said Harry. "Otherwise I would have Apparated there. I feel like we're invading Bill and Fleur's privacy."

"They'll understand, Papa," said Teddy, backing away from the window and bumping into the side table near the sofa and knocking over a family photograph. "Come on."

"Hurry, Papa," cried Elly, rushing to the door and flinging it open.

"Papa, maybe we could go for a walk on the beach while Elly goes to find her diary," suggested Teddy.

Harry smiled sadly at his daughter. She wasn't to know a walk on the beach would remind him of the night he and Ginny had nearly kissed at Brighton. "Sounds great, love. Let's go."

One by one, the Potters filed out of Shell Cottage.

/*/*/*/*

"Mummy, I go and pick some flowers for home," said Em, pointing. She had just spotted Elly coming out of Shell Cottage.

"All right, sweetheart, but then we'll go. I don't like being in Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur's house with them not here," said Ginny, waving her off as she stood looking out to the sea.

Em ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She reached the others as Harry came outside. He was surprised to see her. She wrapped her arms around his legs. "Papa!"

"Em, what are you doing here? Your Mum-" said Harry.

The girls all pointed. Harry turned to see Ginny standing forlornly at the edge of the water. He turned back to see the three girls looking up at him, with hope in all their eyes.

"It's up to you now, Papa," said Teddy, quietly.

"Please, Papa, make it right," implored Elly. "We belong together, all of us."

"Mummy's been sad. She said her heart hurts," admitted Em. "Mine has too." She rubbed where she thought her heart was, but was actually her stomach. "I want you to be my Papa for real, and Elly and Teddy my real sisters."

"We told you we wanted to find the best wife for you and mother for us," said Teddy. "Remember- on your birthday?"

Harry nodded, his throat thick with emotion.

"We didn't have to look far. Ginny was there, all the time," said Elly. "She came home that day. She's our choice."

"Mine too," said Harry softly.

Teddy picked Em up. "Really?" they all asked, hopefully.

Harry nodded, flicking Em under the chin and making her smile. "Wish me luck," he told the girls.

They all nodded, and went to find somewhere to sit and watch the action.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny watched a small crab walk across the sand. Anything to distract her from thoughts of Harry, but it was no use. He was a part of her, and so were his girls. The biggest part, for they shared her heart with Em.

She sighed. She was sick of feeling this way. Seeing the girls yesterday only resolved her mind that she needed to talk to Harry.

Damnit, the five of them had something good here. Surely Harry could see that. Could Hermione have been right? Could Harry have been as jealous of Dean as she had been of Cho? If she was right, then that would mean he cared, really cared for her. If it was half as much as she cared for him, they needed to talk this out, get on the same page and then maybe, hopefully, start again.

Ginny took a last look at the calming water. "Em," she called out, without looking back. "Come on, we need to go. We're going to go to Grimmauld Place and- oof!"

She turned and nearly knocked Harry over. "Sorry," they both said, smiling as they said it together.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked, again in unison.

Harry held up his hand to speak. "Elly left her diary here, we came to get it," he said.

"Elly doesn't have a diary, Teddy does," said Ginny, frowning.

"She does?" asked Harry. They turned to see the girls watching on with interest. "What about you? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Hmm, oh, Em said Bill fire-called, wanting to see me, but when we got here, there was nobody home," said Ginny.

"Do you get the feeling we've been set up?" asked Harry.

"I think you're right," said Ginny, "but it doesn't matter, I was coming to see you anyway."

"So I heard," said Harry. "Why?"

"Just because we've had a falling out doesn't mean the girls have to suffer, does it. Merlin Harry, they're as close as sisters, and I love them like my own, so I-"

Harry stepped forward and kissed her. He then stepped back. "You're right, of course. You and Em can see the girls any time," he said.

"Oh. Good, erm, that's good," said Ginny, in a daze. Harry just kissed her! "Em really misses you, too," she said.

"I miss her too. I miss my milk and cookies buddy," he said.

"I miss you too. Harry, please, can't we talk about-"

Harry kissed her again. And again and again. At first Ginny just held on so she wouldn't fall to the sandy floor, but seconds later, she held onto Harry, slipping her arms around his waist and holding him close.

"I'm an idiot," he sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "A jealous prat of an idiot."

She kissed him quickly. "I'm as bad as you. I had such terrible thoughts the night you were out with Cho."

"Gin, she's in love with her husband, and I'm in love with you, even then, though I didn't realise it," said Harry.

"I know she is, I just-wait, did you just say you were in love with me?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded.

"Damnit, I wanted to say it first," grumbled Ginny. "But that night at Brighton, you said...but. What was the but, Harry?"

"You love me?" asked Harry, happily shocked.

Ginny nodded, flinging her arms around his neck. "I think...I think I always have been."

"Oh, Gin," sighed Harry, palming the back of her head so he could control their kiss.

A kiss that went on and on and on.

"'Scuse me. Are we a family again now?" asked Em. The girls had come down to their parents once they saw them kissing.

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Harry picked up Em, while Ginny put her arms around Elly and Teddy's shoulders.

"Yeah, we are," grinned Harry.

"Yay," cried Em, as Harry jiggled her up and down. Elly and Teddy cheered too.

"Wait, you still need to tell me about the but," cried Ginny.

"I told you I thought we had the potential for something good to happen and I was going to add, but it will be hard to keep it a secret from these three," he said, nodding to the girls. They all laughed.

"Something going on down here?"

They all stopped and turned to see a bemused Bill and Vicky coming towards them. Fleur and Domi waited back at the house.

"We're a family again, Uncle Bill," said Em, happily. She squeezed Harry's neck tightly. "Papa and Elly and Teddy are my family for real now," she said.

"Is that right, little one," smiled Bill. "I'm happy for you, all of you," he said, meaningful to Harry and Ginny. "Want to stay for tea? We could get fish and chips from the shop. Maybe have the girls sleep over," he suggested.

"Oh we couldn't impose," began Harry, when Ginny interrupted.

"That would be great, thanks Bill," she said.

To Harry she whispered, "I have plans for you tonight, Harry."

Harry gulped and followed her, Bill and the girls to Shell Cottage.

/*/*/*/*

Harry and the girls moved into Ginny's new place a month later. Harry marvelled at how easy their relationship was, and how easy it was to transition into a happy family of five. Sure the girls squabbled, but it was merely the usual sibling-type of squabbling, which Ginny assured him was typical.

It had been Ginny's idea to turn Grimmauld Place into a boarding house for his Auror trainees. A bit of re-modelling and re-decorating, and Harry told his current trainees about the place. Patrick O'Grady had been the first to sign up, paying a portion of his wages for room, meals and laundry.

Harry and Dobby had recruited two house elves that Dobby watched over, who worked at Grimmauld Place. Dobby himself visited daily, but his primary concern was elsewhere. Nothing would keep him away from his beloved Master and their growing family. Dobby had never been happier.

SIX MONTHS LATER-

Harry stood at the podium, nervously shuffling his feet. He caught Hermione's eye, and she smiled and nodded at him. She had Portkeyed in only that morning. Looking beyond, he saw Professor Mcgonagall had made it, as had Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. He saw his boss and several co-workers, but then Kingsley coughed lightly. "It's time, Harry."

He smiled proudly as Em came down the aisle, tossing the rose petals from her basket onto the white carpet. She waved to him and called out, "Are you my Papa for real yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Soon, sweetheart," he told her, so she nodded and went to sit next to her grandmother, who was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

Together, his daughters walked down the aisle, wearing the same satin blue dresses that Em wore. They each carried a blue and white bouquet, and their hair was styled up in a bun. _'Merlin, they're gorgeous,'_ thought Harry proudly.

He watched as they kissed Molly and Em, then started in surprise as they came to stand next to him. "Ginny told us to," they whispered.

Both he and Ginny had decided against any sort of best man/bridesmaid, as they couldn't decide who to pick without leaving someone out. Still, it felt right to have his daughters stand up with him.

Harry gasped as he saw Ginny had moved to the head of the aisle with her dad. Her hair was flowing, just the way he liked it. Fleur was fidgeting with her dress, and Arthur was muttering to her, but Ginny's blazing eyes met his. She smiled sexily at him.

The music changed, and without taking her eyes off his, she began the walk down the aisle. Family and friends smiled, but her eyes were focused on one thing only. Harry.

They were half way down the aisle when Em left Molly's side and ran to her. 'Hurry, Mummy," she said, taking her hand.

Arthur laughed. "I think your daughter can take you the rest of the way. Be happy, my darling," he said, kissing her cheek and walking to the front. Harry stepped down to shake Arthur's hand.

Ginny smiled serenely at her daughter. "Em, take me to Harry."

Em nodded, and walked Ginny up the aisle to Harry as fast as she could. "Now, Papa?" she asked.

"Not yet. Mummy and I will say some special words, then it will be your turn," Harry told her.

Em nodded in resignation and went to go and sit back next to Molly, but Ginny stopped her. "Stay with me, Em," she said, handing her the bouquet.

Kingsley began the official part of the ceremony, and before they knew it, Harry and Ginny had both said their 'I do's." However, they had asked Kingsley to add a personal touch, involving their daughters.

Kinglsey turned to Elly and Teddy. "Elladora Potter, Theodora Potter, do you accept Ginny as your mother? Will you let her into your hearts to help you, guide you, raise you and love you?"

Taken aback, the girls nodded. "We do," they said, smiling at Ginny.

Kinglsey turned to Em. Ginny brought her forward and whispered in Kingsley's ear. "Do you, Minerva Molly, accept Harry as your father. Will you let him into your heart to help you, guide you, raise you and love you?" asked Kingsley.

"And share cookies and milk with?" asked Em. Kingsley chuckled and nodded. "Then I do," said Em, emphatically.

Kingsley looked out amongst the people watching on. "Family, friends, may I be the first to present to you, Mr and Mrs Harry and Ginny Potter, and their daughters. The Potters!"

"The Potters!" cried their family and friends, all cheering loudly.

"Now, Papa? Now am I a Potter?" asked Em.

Harry picked her up. "Yes, Minerva, now you're a Potter."

Taking Ginny's hand and still carrying Em, they walked down the aisle, with Teddy and Elly on either side of them.

A family, finally.

/*/*/*/*

Minerva Mcgonagall laughed as she spotted Luna Scamander dancing with Filius Flitwick on the dance floor. It had been a lovely ceremony and the feast had been magnificent. She watched as Harry danced with one of his daughters while Ginny danced with the other. Minerva was sure Remus and Nymphadora would be happy with how Harry had raised them, and the happy family life they would now have.

She felt something tapping at her knee, and she looked down. "Hello," she said.

"Hi," said Em. She crawled up onto Minerva's lap, with help from the older witch. "I'm M'nerva, too."

Minerva swallowed. She had been deeply touched when Kingsley had announced Em's real name. Ginny had found her after the ceremony and told her how there was no women she admired more in her life than her mother and her teacher. This was a small way to honour them, although she admitted Em didn't like the name.

"It's a grand name," said Minerva.

"Are you really the boss of Hogwarts?" asked Em.

Minerva stifled a laugh. "Yes, I suppose I am," she said.

"My big sisters are going there soon. Will you watch over them, please? I'll miss them," she said.

"I watch over all the children," said Minerva. Although she never professed to having favourites, she couldn't help but allow Harry was a special case. Just as this little one was, she feared.

"If you do...I'll be M'nerva, like you," said Em, bravely.

"I think Em suits you perfectly. Minerva is a name to grow into," she said.

Em smiled and snuggled into Minerva. "When I come to Hogwarts, maybe we can have milk and cookies together?"

Minerva smiled. "That would be lovely."

Harry swooped on them. "Here's two of my favourite girls. Minerva, hey?" he said, looking at Em.

"I'm gonna grow into it," said Em beaming up at him.

"I'm honoured Mrs Potter chose it," smiled Minerva.

"She told me why. Thank you for helping her back then," said Harry, meeting her eyes over Em's head. She nodded. She had done all she could for the children under her care at Hogwarts in that terrible year, but in hearing of Ginny's counselling, she realised the repercussions would never really leave them.

"Smile, please," said Dennis Creevy, taking photographs.

Harry put his arm around both Minervas and they all smiled. Later he would frame it and send it to the headmistress, who would hang it in her office. Many years later she would look at it and sigh, lamenting the little girl who sat on her lap then and comparing her to the mischievous teen she had just sent to detention.

"Harry, Em, its time for us to go," said Ginny. "Minerva, thank you for coming to share our happy day with us."

"It was a wonderful day, and I wish you every happiness," smiled Minerva.

"We'll come and visit you at Hogwarts," promised Ginny.

"We'll always be there to welcome you home," smiled Minerva.

Harry and Ginny made the rounds of their guests, thanking them and saying goodbye. They were spending a couple of nights in an undisclosed location before they were all going to Greece for the honeymoon.

No-one was surprised that their girls were going with them.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

"I guess it's true what they say," sighed Ginny. "Women really do grow up to be their mothers."

Harry chuckled. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I'm about to start freaking out! Elly, Teddy, Em, hurry up or we'll miss the train!" called Ginny.

"Calm down, love, there's still plenty of time," said Harry, soothingly.

Ginny looked at him. "Really? Do you see your sons anywhere? You know we're going to spend ten minutes just finding the two of them."

"James Sirius, Evan Remus, here now, boys," called Harry, authoritatively.

Harry and Ginny heard a giggle close by. Ginny sighed in relief. "Good, they're nearby. You sort the littlies out, while I go check on the girls."

A gurgle from Harry's chest made Ginny stop to coo over the three month old strapped to his chest in the baby harness. "I didn't mean you, Lil. You stay here with Papa." She kissed her daughter before going upstairs.

"We need to find your brothers," Harry told Lily, stroking her small head.

"We aint ever comin' out," called James, five.

"Never, ever," agreed Evan, two.

"Don't you want to see the big red train?" asked Harry.

"Nu-uh," said James.

"I do," said Evan, popping his head up from behind the sofa. "I do, Papa."

James stood up too. "Train takes sissies away," he said crossly.

"The train also brings your sisters home again," reminded Harry. "They'll be home for Christmas with lots of wonderful stories to tell you."

"About Hagrid?" asked James, hopefully.

"Fang too?" asked Evan, who loved all animals.

Harry nodded. "Maybe, if you boys are really, really good, we can take a trip to Hogwarts one day, surprise your sisters and see Hagrid and Fang."

"Who's going to Hogwarts to see Hagrid and Fang?" asked Ginny, coming downstairs. Em, Elly and Teddy followed, dragging their trunks. Dobby was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, trying not to cry but failing miserably. His beloved little mistresses were going away.

"We are, we are," called the boys when they saw their mum.

"Come on, Mum, tell me. Which house do you really think I'll get Sorted into?" asked Em, excitedly. She had been waiting for this day for a long time.

"Sweetheart, as we've told you all over and over, we don't care what House you're Sorted into, just enjoy your time at Hogwarts because it will go so fast," said Ginny, tweaking one of her daughter's plaits.

"At least you've got a fifty percent chance of having someone you know in a House," reasoned Harry. Elly had been Sorted into Hufflepuff, like Tonks, while Teddy had been Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Elly shrieked. "Mum, Dad, have you seen the time? We can't be late, Teddy's a prefect. She has to set an example."

"It's fine, El, we've got plenty of time," said Teddy, turning around. Her cloak knocked over a photo, and as she bent to pick it up, her broomstick knocked over a vase of flowers. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she cried.

"Reparo," said Ginny, waving her wand and immediately fixing the problem.

"Again, again," said James, clapping. He brushed his messy black hair off his face.

"Train, train," mimicked Evan, clapping his hands. His emerald eyes sparkled in delight.

Ginny scooped Evan up in her arms. "Yes, we're going to see the train," she said, blowing raspberries on his cheek and making him giggle.

"Sissies no go," said James, determinedly. His eldest sisters spoiled him when they were home, doting on their little brothers. Truthfully he was used to them being gone, except Em.

"You'll be going one day," said Harry.

"Slytherin," said Ginny softly, and she and Harry shared an amused, loving look.

"Mum, please, just take a guess," pleaded Em.

"There's no time, we need to go now!" shrieked Ginny, glancing at the clock.

James giggled. "Mummy sounds like Grandmum when she yells at Uncle George and Uncle Won."

The girls quickly said goodbyes to Dobby, who had already told them to call his name if they should need him, and he would come to Hogwarts to help his mistresses.

Ginny settled Evan on her hip and grabbed James' hand. Harry used his magic to put a featherweight charm on the girl's trunks. The girls sighed gratefully, carrying them out to the car. Ginny got the boys in then helped Harry get Lily in her car seat. Elly, Teddy and Em packed their bags in the boot and got settled too. Soon they were driving towards Kings Cross Station.

The girls sang songs to keep James and Evan amused, for they got bored pretty quickly. Harry kept his hand on Ginny's knee when he didn't need to use it for driving.

"Molly, Domi and I are going to sit together," said Em, for the hundredth time She and her cousins had planned this as soon as they received their letters.

"We'll come and check on you, Em," promised Elly and Teddy.

"Remember, when it's time for your Sorting, they'll use your full proper name," said Ginny. "So will the professors."

Em shrugged. She had toyed with using Minerva, or even Minnie, or Min, but kept coming back to Em.

Harry found a park, and pulled the large family car into it. He flicked the boot, then came around to unload it before helping Ginny with the baby and the boys. Soon enough they had crossed the platform and gone through the magical barrier.

"See, Gin, plenty of time, love," said Harry.

"There's Uncle Bill and Louis," cried James, hurrying off; Evan trailing after him. Bill had brought his young son with him to see off Victoire and Dominique.

"Dad, Mum, I have to get on board so I can help the firsties," said Teddy importantly. She hugged them both and hurried to board.

Elly looked forlornly after her. Ginny put her arm around her shoulders. It had initially been hard on the twins to be Sorted into different Houses, but in the end it had been the best thing for them.

Elly smiled at Ginny. "She's gonna be a great prefect," she said proudly.

"Yeah, she is," agreed Ginny, "But you will-"

"Elly, over here," squealed Jessica, a fellow Hufflepuff and one of Elly's best friends.

"Jess!" squealed Elly, "you got your hair cut, I love it!"

"Come on, let's get on board. I have got so much to tell you," cried Jessica.

Elly turned to face her family. "Bye Mum, Dad," she said, hugging them both. "I'll write as soon as I can," she said, kissing little Lily's cheek. She hugged her brothers too. "Be good for Mum and Papa," she told them. With a quick wave to the rest of the Weasleys, she boarded the train.

Harry turned to look for Em. He saw her standing back, looking at the train. He handed Lily to Ginny, and she smiled in understanding.

"Hey, it's nearly time," said Harry.

Em paled slightly and nodded. Then she shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready, Papa," she said, reverting back to the name she used for him when she was little. Once they had gotten older, all the girls had started calling him dad. His sons called him papa, and he was sure Lily would too.

"Of course you are, Em," said Harry gently. He stroked her hair. "You've been wanting to go to Hogwarts for ages.

"Who will you have milk and cookies with at night?" she asked. Their tradition still continued, maybe not every night, but at least once a week.

Harry chuckled. "Well, your sister doesn't have a lot to say right now, but when I give her a bottle at night, I'm going to tell her all about how I used to do milk and cookies with her big sister."

Em looked over at Lily in Ginny's arms. "I'm going to miss her growing up."

"You'll be having too much fun at Hogwarts," said Harry, "but we'll send you photos, and you'll be home for Christmas."

"Dad, what House do you think I'll get?" she asked.

Harry sighed, wondering whether it was just _his_ kids that got so worried about their future House. "If I had to pick a House for you then I'd say...Gryffindor. You are a lot like your mum," he said. He then took her in his arms. "Guess that's why I love you so much."

Em buried her head against him, immediately feeling safe and loved. She wrapped her arms around him, holding tight. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Em drew back, nodding. "I think your mum wants to have a few last words," he told her, taking her over to Ginny.

"Harry!" said Ginny, pointing to where Evan was squatting down to check out the wheels on the train. He was close to the edge of the platform. Harry hurried over to him and scooped him up, going over to say goodbye to Vicky and Dominique. James was talking non stop with Louis. The two boys were the same age.

Harry kept an eye on Ginny and Em, the two having a quiet, emotional conversation. Suddenly the big engine let out a whistle. Ginny gave her daughter a final hug, trying not to squash Lily in the process. With tears in both their eyes, Ginny and Em parted.

Harry held Evan on his hip and kept his hand on James' shoulder. James waved enthusiastically as Em, Molly and Domi poked their heads out the window.

"Bye James, bye Evan," Em called. "Help Mum and Dad with Lily, and be good," she cried as the train started pulling away.

"Why does everyone tell us that?" James asked Harry. Harry chuckled but his eyes were on Ginny. She watched the train until it was out of sight and when she turned to leave, her eyes were still filled with tears.

He put his spare arm around her shoulders, and she put her spare arm around his waist. Together they made their way out of the busy station.

As if knowing their mum was sad, James and Evan were surprisingly well behaved that night. They ate all their tea and didn't protest when it was bath time or bedtime. Harry read them a story and Ginny came in to kiss them goodnight. She checked on Lily then went downstairs.

Harry was waiting for her, and opened his arms. She walked right into them, her favourite place in the world. "Okay?" he whispered.

Ginny smiled, her face smothered against his chest. "It's not getting any easier to send them off," she admitted.

"Lily's never going," he joked.

The flames suddenly flared up, and Harry and Ginny parted. They could hear someone calling them. "Mum, Dad?"

"Em, we're here," cried Ginny, kneeling down, Harry next to her.

"I got in Gryffindor, and so did Molly," cried Em. "Domi's a Ravenclaw. We met some girls on the train, and Hagrid invited me to tea next week. Hogwarts is the best!" she cried excitedly.

Before Harry and Ginny could utter a word she continued. "I have to go, others want to fire-call home. I love you, kiss the boys and Lil for me. I'll write soon, love you," she called, as the flames died down.

"Love you too," said Ginny softly, sitting back on the sofa. "I thought she'd be in Gryffindor," she told Harry.

"Me too," admitted Harry, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.

"I have a whole new respect for my parents. It's so hard, sending them away. At least they don't have to deal with anything like we did," she sighed.

Harry shuddered to think of his girls competing in a Tri-Wizard tournament, or having to be part of a secret defence group. "They're good, smart kids, and they have each other."

"I guess I'm overlooking the benefits of our three eldest girls being gone," said Ginny.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

Ginny ran her hand up his thigh. "The boys are already in bed, asleep. Lil won't wake for a feed for another couple of hours, and we have the house to ourselves at, what, eight o'clock," she grinned.

"Did you have something in mind, Mrs Potter?" asked Harry.

"Definitely," winked Ginny. She stood, holding out her hand to her husband. "Let me tell you all about it in bed."

"Or you could just show me," suggested Harry. "You know me, I'm more an action kind of guy." With that he Apparated them upstairs.

Ron fire called an hour later, hoping for news on Em's Sorting, but no-one answered.

Rebecca snorted when Ron told her he couldn't imagine what they could be doing that they couldn't answer his call.

/*/*/*/*

Ginny was still asleep when Lily woke, mewling for a feed. Harry woke, tangled in his wife. He fumbled in the dark for his glasses. "I'll go, love," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. Ginny sighed, already back asleep.

Harry slid on some boxers and a tee shirt, then went to Lily's room. She cried when she saw him, her arms reaching for him. Harry gently picked her up and quickly changed her nappy, then took her downstairs.

He easily heated the bottle of breast milk Ginny had expressed, then settled in his comfy chair to feed her. He loved these night time feeds with the baby. Seeing Ginny grow round with his children had been the most fascinating thing he had seen, after the birth of his three children, that is.

He settled Lily comfortably in his arms and she reached up to put her tiny hands on the bottle. Once she was assured she had sustenance on tap, she made eye contact with Harry. All was perfect in Lily Potter's world.

"Your sister got Sorted into Gryffindor," Harry told her. She had her mother's eyes, but her father's mother's shade of red hair. Harry could see she was going to a be a beauty when she got older.

"Your mum and me miss the girls when they're at Hogwarts," crooned Harry, "but we've got James and Evan and you, our sweet Lily. Even _you_ will one day leave your old mum and dad and go to Hogwarts, but that's still years away, thank Merlin."

Lily pulled away from the bottle, so Harry sat her up and patted her back. She let out a loud belch, so Harry settled her back to finish the bottle. Her eyes were already closing slowly, so he didn't expect her to last much longer.

"Your Uncle George would be proud of that one," he said, referring to her belch. Her eyes fluttered closed, then snapped back open.

"Sleep, my Lily, dream wonderful happy dreams," crooned Harry.

He banished the bottle back to the kitchen and took her back upstairs. He checked her nappy again, before tucking her in to her cot. He left the door ajar, then checked on his sons before he finally returned to bed.

He had barely settled back in bed when Ginny rolled over and clung to him. He took her in his arms, kissing her temple before he too succumbed to sleep.

-END-


End file.
